Can I kiss you?
by gemini in tauro
Summary: [AU] "Observó ahora a la casa a la que estuvieron apuntándole, por alguna extraña razón, todos y cada uno de los trozos de vidrio parecieron caer en cámara lenta. Fue tan irreal y de cierta forma hermoso... hasta que observó la cerradura comenzar a moverse. Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba absoluta y totalmente jodido..."(Completo)
1. Parte 1

**Disclaimer:** Si fuera Himaruya, no estaría escribiendo tonterías. Tendría a medio fandom a mis pies esperando porque hiciese _X_ o _Y_ cosas con tales personajes y ganaría dinero por hacer esto, ¡ya quisiera que me pagaran! Todo esto, sin el fin de lucrar con su obra y como mero entretenimiento para mí y tonterías con los Headcanons.

 **Advertencias:** Básicamente, el 80% de esta historia es comedia y parodia; así que, hasta como el último capítulo será en donde ponga todo el dramón que quería para hacer sufrir a nuestro querido GerIta.

 **Comentarios:** Porque sabemos que Alemania tiene una vida intensa más allá de su amor (unilateral, ¡los odio OVAs de San Valentín!) hacia Italia. Si quieren ni se tomen en serio la mitad de la historia y dejen comentarios si es que alguno de los párrafos les hizo el día. A mí me lo hizo el escribir esto, fue como un relax de toda la seriedad que están tomando mis historias y puedo hacer todo lo que quiera con esta. Serán alrededor de cinco capítulos, aún no tengo bien situada la historia, pero estoy segura de que no será demasiado parloteo. Más transfondo y _Bad Joke Trio_ que nada (se supone que es _Bad Touch Trio_ pero verán porque le digo así xD).

 **¿Puedo besarte?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Parte 1:** Del cómo Ludwig conoció la fórmula mágica para desaparecer los tomates (O, de cuando quiso vengarse de Gilbert)

 **.**

—Esto es una estupidez. —murmuró el menor de los hermanos. Gilbert le observó durante un par de juzgantes segundos para después comenzar a reírse estrepitosamente.

— ¡Kesesesesese! —Ludwig siempre pensó que su hermano era retrasado, pero no sabía a qué grado. Después de que sus amigos suspiraran de resignación comprendió que no sólo era retraso, también era rutina. Francis comentó algo a Antonio en voz baja, cosa que hizo al español reírse por lo bajo. El francés no tardó demasiado en imitarle. Ludwig ahora comprendía porque los tres eran amigos.

— ¿Qué tan necesario es probar puntería con las ligas? ¿No creen que sería mejor probar en campo libre en vez de ir tirando PIEDRAS al azar en una casa, al poner botellas frente a ella? —Los tres negaron al mismo tiempo. Ludwig comenzaba a recordar la razón detrás del por qué su padre le había insistido tanto en que acompañase a su hermano a vigilarle. Aquel trío de imbéciles podían ser un peligro latente para la humanidad si no se les tenía la vigilancia necesaria. Incluso, llegaba a creer, sin darse cuenta.

Francis, después de pensarlo un poco (cosa que dudaba que hiciese su propio hermano, y no creía que Antonio estuviese muy lejos de seguirle) se encogió de hombros.

—No es buena idea probarlo en el campo. Las piedras pueden caer para donde sea. Hay vacas y demás ganado en los campos (sin olvidarnos de la hermosa cosecha de Vid) y es peligroso dispararles al azar, a pesar de no saberlo. —bueno, al menos el rubio agradecía que alguien con mente estuviese en compañía de su hermano. Observó cómo el albino y el hispano se miraban entre sí y después asentían con la cabeza, señalando que lo que decía su amigo era cierto.

Ludwig decidió que se conseguiría a alguien que le ayudase a lidiar con aquél _Bad Touch Trio,_ como escuchó una vez de alguien. Pero no recordaba quién.

Se sentó con su rostro de mal humor en la fuente en la que se encontraban las resorteras preparadas para disparar rocas. Tan ensimismado estaba observando ponerse el sol, que no se había dado cuenta que ya habían destruido la mitad de las botellas propuestas, y menos que su hermano le ofrecía una liga.

— ¿No creen que el dueño se vaya a enojar con todo el ruido? —inquirió con una ceja alzada. Su hermano simplemente se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

— ¡Para nada! El asombroso yo ya lo ha hecho antes, y con esta misma casa. No te preocupes. —a pesar de eso, no pudo dejar de sentirse inseguro. Observó con atención su propia resortera. No pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que escuchó un gran estallido de vidrio, observó a su lado y no había nadie. Observó ahora a la casa a la que estuvieron apuntándole, por alguna extrañar razón, todos y cada uno de los trozos de vidrio parecieron caer en cámara lenta. Fue tan irreal y de cierta forma hermoso…

…hasta que observó la cerradura comenzar a moverse. Se congeló en su lugar y observó cómo la puerta se abría, un hombre de mediana edad salía, observando un papelito en su mano para después encogerse de hombros. En una de sus manos llevaba una cesta.

Apenas pareció notar el vidrio roto a su lado. Después de darle una mirada con la ceja arqueada, ver a su alrededor, clavar la mirada en él y luego en la resortera en su mano, le hizo señas para que se acercase. Ludwig tragó grueso. Para su buena suerte, había prometido vigilar a su hermano para que no se metiese en problemas, no le dijo nada a su padre acerca de meterse a sí mismo en problemas.

Ahí es cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba absoluta y totalmente jodido.

Caminó durante un par de minutos, sintiendo como sus pies se volvían uno con la tierra con una rapidez asombrosa. Al llegar frente a él, agradeció que no hubiese ninguna clase de expresión en su rostro, señaló al vidrio roto.

— ¿Tú lo hiciste? —inquirió señalando la ventana rota. Ludwig, viendo el aprieto en el que se había metido, negó con la cabeza.

—N-No señor. —el hombre volvió a observarla.

— ¿Sabes quién lo hizo?

—Tampoco.

— ¿Entonces porque hay una resortera en tus manos?

Ludwig lo pensó un poco.

—No estoy muy seguro de eso, señor.

El hombre negó con la cabeza para sí.

— ¿Cuál es tu excusa?

—…pasaba por aquí y… ¿me encontré la resortera?

—No es para que contestes con una pregunta, chaval.

Ludwig juraba, que si salía vivito de esa, asesinaría a Gilbert y al otro par que conformaba el _Bad Joke Trio_. El hombre, al ver la reticencia que tenía el joven por contestar suspiró.

—Te propongo un trato. Harás lo que yo te pida por un mes, y no te cobraré el cristal. ¿Te parece? —Ludwig comenzó a musitar por lo bajo.

—Bueno… yo…

— ¿Te molestaría darme el número de tu padre? —de alguna sorprendente manera, había sacado un móvil de la nada y comenzaba a teclear números. El rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido… ¡¿de dónde carajos…?!

—Lo haré. —inmediatamente, el hombre sonrió, cerró la tapa del teléfono y le extendió la mano.

—Rómulo Vargas. Gusto en conocerte, Chico-mala-suerte. —hizo cara por el apodo, pero le entregó la mano y le saludó.

—Ludwig Beilschmidth. —El hombre sonrió. Se preguntó qué es lo que el hombre planeaba y qué tan vergonzoso sería. O qué sería de plano.

—Bien, comenzarás de inmediato. Lo primero que necesito que realices será comprar 3 kilos de Tomates, ¿comprendes?

— ¿En dónde puedo comprar 3 kilos de Tomates a ésta hora? —Comenzaba a pensar que el hombre perdió la cordura. Además… ¿para qué tanto tomate? ¿Acaso planeaba ahogar a alguien en salsa?

—Entra a la casa, mi nieto Feliciano te puede acompañar a comprar los tomates. —aseguró. Le entregó la canasta que antes sostuvo en sus manos y le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda, deseándole suerte.

—Eh… de acuerdo. —con pasos inseguros, cruzó el umbral de la casa y observó a su alrededor temeroso. El edificio por dentro era acogedor e iluminado. Se quedó tan ensimismado en el lugar y su arquitectura (así como tapizado) que no se había dado cuenta de que un tío con el rostro enfurruñado le observaba.

— ¿Qué haces en mi casa, bastardo? —Ludwig arqueó una ceja. Levantó la canasta un par de minutos y el tío se quitó la manzana de la boca asintiendo ligeramente. Manzana que el rubio apenas había notado. ¿Cómo podía hablar con la boca llena?

— ¿Feliciano? —inquirió indeciso.

—Buen tino bastardo. Pero no, Lovino. Mi _Fratello idiota_ se encuentra en su estudio, pintando. —al ver que Ludwig le arqueó una ceja le hizo señas con las manos para que le apurase— ¡Vamos! Que no me gustan las manzanas.

—Pero… ¿por qué comes una? —Lovino apenas pareció darse cuenta de lo que había en su mano. Se encogió de hombros.

—Es roja y jugosa. No compara un tomate pero lo reemplaza momentáneamente. ¡Apúrate!

Al ver que no se llevaba bien con el tío, decidió que la mejor idea frente a todo eso sería evitarle. ¿A qué estudio se refería? Ludwig desearía saberlo. Después de probar con varias puertas en la casona, se decidió por abrir la de hasta el fondo del pasillo. Ahí, se encontró con el aíre combinado con disolvente de pintura, pintura y cubierto de cuadros sin terminar.

Probablemente, ese sea el estudio del que le habló el tío bastardero. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí y admiró los retratos durante varios minutos. Después de asegurarse de que era la habitación correcta (y el ambiente no le podía decir lo contrario), observó a su alrededor buscando al niño del que le habló el Abuelo Rómulo.

Al encontrarlo, observó que estaba pintando algo, no tenía demasiada forma, no tenía un contexto específico, sin embargo, al notar al chico de cabello terracota, de estatura mediana y complexión delgada tan atrapado al pintar eso; notó que sería el cuadro más hermoso que jamás saliera de esa habitación.

Espera… ¿en qué cosas pesaba? Su respuesta jamás fue obtenida, debido a que el niño se volteó. El miedo estaba clavado en su mirada.

— ¿Q-Quién… eres? —dijo con la voz temblándole.

— ¿Feliciano? —probó suerte. Si lograba encontrar el niño correcto, se aseguraría de intentar tranquilizarle.

— E-Eso dice el abuelo. ¿Quién eres?

—Ludwig Beilschmidth. El Señor Rómulo me ha pedido que compre tomates pero como no sabía dónde se encontraba un lugar que los vendiese a estas horas, me dijo que te buscara. —al instante, una sonrisa se formó en los labios del niño. Si era un niño… ¿no?

— ¡Oh ya veo! ¿Entonces conoces al Abuelo Roma? —Ludwig no preguntaría la razón del por qué le dice así—. Debí haberlo supuesto. No es posible que entre un ladrón si el Abuelo Roma está aquí.

—Perdón por preguntar pero… ¿qué parte de mí parece un ladrón? —la curiosidad es poderosa, y pudo lo suyo en Ludwig.

—La canasta. —aseguró señalándola.

— ¿Y por qué un ladrón cargaría una canasta?

Feliciano no dudó de su respuesta.

—Para llevarse las cosas con mayor facilidad.

Ludwig suspiró.

—Mejor dejemos el tema de lado. —sobre todo, para no enojarse con el niño (o el de apariencia de niño)—. Tu abuelo me mandó a comprar tomates, y no sé dónde los venden, ¿tienes tú alguna idea?

Feliciano, después de pensarlo un poco, asintió con la cabeza.

— ¡Por supuesto! El abuelo nos manda a mí o a Lovi cada tanto cuando él no tiene ganas de ir. ¡Sígueme!

Ludwig, sin oponer demasiada resistencia, caminó fuera del estudio y siguió al de cabellos terracota. Al estar fuera de la casa, Ludwig comenzaba a pensar, que debió haberse quedado en su casa. Al menos, lo decía al ver lo ensimoso que se había vuelto el otro y lo alegre que se encontraba.

— ¿Y qué hacen con 3 kilos de Tomates? —quiso saber.

— ¿Qué se hace con los tomates? Se comen.

— ¿Y por qué tantos?

—Dos kilos son para preparar salsa y el kilo restante es para reemplazar los tomates que Lovi se comió mientras estaba distraído buscando las especias al preparar la salsa.

—Ya veo… —murmuró sorprendido. Llegaron a un pequeño local en el que había diferentes tipos de verduras y algunas frutas. Feliciano saludó con entusiasmo y la encargada le respondió de la misma manera animosa.

— ¿3 kilos nuevamente? —inquirió la encargada, Feli asintió con la cabeza—. Me sorprenden Feli, ya van tres veces lo mismo en esta semana. Creo que tendré que comenzar a pedir más tomates para encargo especial de ustedes. Nunca conocí a alguien que comiese tantos tomates.

—Gracias Eli~ —decía el menor. La castaña se reía por lo bajo y buscaba un paquete pre-empacado para entregárselo a Feliciano. Ludwig le entregó la cantidad que el Señor Rómulo le había dado a lo que la chica asintió con la cabeza.

—Aquí tienes. ¡Vuelvan no tan pronto! Espero que les dure _algo._ —Ludwig esperó lo mismo. Caminaron en silencio durante el trayecto y se encontraron con el señor Rómulo esperándoles en la entrada de la casona. Feliciano corrió a sus brazos y comenzó a hablar sobre lo asustado que estaba cuando vio a Ludwig, y que después de que le asegurase que venía de parte suya se había sentido seguro.

— ¿Acaso crees que dejaría entrar al primer idiota que pasara por mi casa? —Ludwig arqueó una ceja recordando cómo se habían conocido. Obviamente, no le llamaría idiota en frente de su nieto desde que ambos se llevaban bien pero… decirlo indirectamente dolía.

—Ve~ Luddy, ¿cuántos años tienes? —Le preguntaba… a él, ¿no? ¿Desde cuándo era Luddy y no Ludwig? Rómulo se apresuró en contestar.

—Te tomó confianza chaval, respóndele con propiedad.

—Er… quince señor.

— ¿Escuchaste eso abuelo? Por fin tengo amigos de mi edad y no sólo a Lovi~ —no sabía qué decir frente a eso. A menos que…

— ¡¿Quince?! Pero si… ¡no lo parece!

El señor Rómulo se rio de él… en su cara. Oh sí, el hombre nos salió cínico.

— ¿Por qué crees que es el preferido del abuelo, bastardo? —dijo Lovino alargando el brazo para tomar un tomate de la canasta que sostenía Ludwig. ¡¿En qué jodido momento había aparecido?! ¡¿Cómo demonios logró abrir la bolsa si estaba fuertemente cerrada?! Mil dudas parecidas acudieron a su cabeza. Se concentró en observar incrédulo a Lovino comerse el tomate.

—Er… —de tantas cosas ocurridas en menos de una hora, con la misma familia… no podía esperar para llegar a su casa y poder descansar.

—Por cierto chaval... ¿cuál es el móvil de tu padre? —Ludwig le observó incrédulo, ¡le había prometido no llamar a su padre si cumplía! ¡Y lo estaba haciendo! Rómulo notó la duda en los ojos de Ludwig por lo que agregó—. Tendré que avisarle que te quedarás a comer en la residencia Vargas. Desde que eres un amigo de Feli, no puedo dejarte ir sin asegurarme de que hayas cenado con propiedad.

¡¿Desde que él era qué?! Lentamente, comenzó a dictarle el número de su padre. Poco a poco, el rostro del señor Rómulo comenzó a metamorfosearse. Primero, con evidente sorpresa, después, cuando faltaba un par de dígitos sonrió.

—Termina en 14, ¿no es así?

Ludwig asintió. Escuchó el móvil de señor Vargas timbrar y después cómo del otro lado de la línea su padre contestaba.

—Hola… ¿sí? ¿Hablo con Germán Beilschmidth? —Rómulo sonrió.

¡¿Cómo en el infierno conocía el nombre de su padre?!

—Ajá. Aquí habla Rómulo Vargas. Ajá, mira, aquí está tu bastardo… —ahora veía, de tal palo… tal hijo de astilla— sí, quería saber si me permitirías quedármelo hasta después de la hora de la cena. ¡No! Ha sido un amor… sí, es el rubio. ¡Ah, veo! Por supuesto, te lo regresaré hoy, no me lo quedaré. Sí, completo… no le haré nada… no le mostraré… ¡eso fue en la preparatoria!

Ludwig, Lovino y Feliciano observaban confundidos a Rómulo pelearse con un Nokia 113.

— ¡Nunca lo dije enserio! Eso… yo no… ¡no soy ningún fetichista! Además… —suspiró—. Te prometo que no le haré nada… sí, le enseñaré a cocinar pasta… no le pasaré el acento italiano.

—Ve~ Luddy… ¿el abuelo conoce a tu padre?

—… —Ludwig permaneció estupefacto.

— ¡Eso fue mientras estaba ebrio!... Sí, será cena con comida… ¡gracias!

Después de que Rómulo terminase la llamada telefónica, fue cuando Ludwig comenzó a temer por su integridad. Tragó grueso y observó al que pensó que le ayudaría si la situación se iba de control: Lovino.

Olvídalo, no creía en él. Pero era una buena excusa para decidir no ver a Rómulo Vargas.

—Bien chicos, ¡a preparar la cena!

—

Durante aquella media hora observó a los tres kilos de tomates que había comprado desaparecer tal y como Feliciano había predicho. Mientras Feli se había distraído buscando las especias en el armario observó cómo el recipiente de salsa había bajado en menos de lo que Lovino le decía _Bastardo,_ y eso daba miedo. No por mencionar la resignación de Feliciano al ver cómo su trabajo siempre daba frutos a la mitad y cantaba una vieja nana sobre el mundo y pinceladas. Nana de la que él nunca había escuchado hablar en un lenguaje que no era italiano, ni ninguno que conociese. Estaba seguro, que ni siquiera era un idioma de Europa.

Cuando estuvieron todos reunidos en la mesa, el señor Rómulo no paraba de preguntarle por su casa, su hermano (del que había hablado accidentalmente) y de su padre. **Sobre todo** de su padre.

—Disculpe si soy grosero pero… ¿qué hay entre mi padre y usted?

—Éramos inseparables hasta que terminó la preparatoria y él decidió buscarse una novia. Con lo que le urgía…—aquello último no fue escuchado por Ludwig, aunque no había demasiado misterio detrás debido a la cara sardónica de Rómulo y aquella mirada inquisitiva.

Comieron hasta que la salsa de tomate restante de sus platos desapareció cuando Lovino recogió la mesa. Feliciano y el señor Rómulo le despidieron en la puerta y el mayor comenzó a explicarle de qué se trataría lo que le pedía.

—Quiero que vengas todos los días y pintes con él. Igual, si necesita algo que vayas a comprárselo. —observó a Feliciano—. Al inicio no pensé en eso pero ahora veo que es una buena oportunidad. Él no es muy sociable que digamos y tampoco es como que su hermano le deje hacer lo que él quiere.

— ¿Voy a ser su… niñera?

—Llámalo así si prefieres. Pero hoy Feli estuvo muy contento y eso me hace confiar en que así harás que se mantenga.

Llegando a su casa, Ludwig fue recibido por su padre con comentarios de: _¿Te mostró algún álbum escolar o algo así? ¿No te dijo nada relacionado con la secundaria? ¿Qué comieron? ¿Quién lo preparo? ¿Qué ingredientes llevaba? ¿Intentó enseñarte italiano?_ Entre otras cosas que prefiere no recordar.

Oh, no olvidemos que el señor Beilschmidth preguntó por su hijo más irresponsable. No olvidemos que estuvo preocupado por el rubio durante mínimo unas tres horas preguntándose qué tanto duraría su inocencia (lo que para él signifique eso, hemos de ver que el chico es un adolescente y no cae en la historia _del pájaro y la abejita_ ), así que por poco había olvidado que tenía otro hijo que si se juntaba con sus amigos lograba un holocausto mundial a la semana. Por ejemplo, hace dos semanas estaban en clase de deportes, el entrenador les había regañado por traer corbata con el uniforme de deportes (se la habían puesto para bromear), les había sacado de la pista de atletismo y estos, siendo de los que les importa poco lo que les regañe y replique el profesor salieron de su clase para ir a uno de los jardines, tomar las mangueras y meterlas en el salón de química. Oh sí. Digamos que comprobaron qué tan resistentes y eficaces (en el sentido de que no dejaban salir **nada** ) eran las puertas y las ventanas. Y también digamos, que después de eso tuvo que venir un camión del equipo de bomberos para evacuar a todo el salón y tuvo que asistir la Comisión Federal del Agua para sacar todo lo que se haya metido en el salón.

Y hace unos tres días, lograron que el agua de todos los sanitarios de mujeres se tornase roja (no pregunten cómo es que entraron en ellos, Francis tiene sus formas de entrar desapercibido), al igual que el de profesoras del edificio B (no vean mal al _mon ami_ , que esta vez es maña de Tony), provocando el mejor concierto de sopranos con notas altas que alcanzaras a notar en toda tu vida. ¡Mira! Rompieron un cristal de lo alto que llegó aquella nota.

Y mientras tanto, los padres de ambos rezaban a todos los dioses posibles porque no causaran un malentendido que provocase una tercera guerra mundial. Con lo perdidos que se encontraban los chavales y de pasada provocar un conflicto bélico sin sentirlo ( _sorry not sorry, dude_ ), sería lo que les diera el paro cardiaco a los familiares.

En resumen, estos chicos eran peores que todas las maldiciones (literal y no en el sentido de utilizar lenguaje soez) que su vecino angloparlante le gritaba cada mañana. Y lo más increíble de todo aquello, es que Ludwig era callado, disciplinado, respetuoso y, sobretodo, _racionaba_.

No quería decir que su hermano no lo hiciese pero… era un imán de catástrofes y eso le quitaba puntos en la escala. Así que quedaba en algo así de un… ¿adolescente prome…? ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo. Era un caso perdido con todo su historial. Curioso que su expediente (policiaco, obviamente) siguiese limpio. Suertudo hijoeputa (lenguaje de Tony).

— ¡Se supone que lo estabas cuidando! —más que reprenderle por haber abandonado a su hermano, parecía querer encontrar a un culpable y deshacerse de toda la responsabilidad que cargaría después; más tranquilo, suspiró—. Dime que al menos no rompieron algo, por favor.

—Espero que no. —dijo Ludwig, no sabiendo si hablaba a su padre, o al dios que le escuchase rezar en las noches. Necesitaban más de uno para lidiar con su hermano, tal parece.

Pero, incluso con todo aquél estrés, Ludwig sentía una clase de tranquilidad en su fuero interno. Algo le decía que la conservase.

 _Ya luego se encargaría de hacérsela pagar a su hermano. No sólo existía el castigo físico._

Es recalcable y, hasta cierto punto, admirable, el sadismo que puede residir en la cosmogonía del menor de los hermanos Beilschmidth.

Aunque al final, no utilizó más castigo psicológico además de esconderle a Gilbird (el polluelo estaba con el perro que adoraba a los pájaros, _Blacky_ ) mientras este buscaba desesperado por toda la casa. Después de media hora, lo encontró peleándose por un juguete con el perrón negro y, con el Jesús en la boca corrió para tomar al polluelo antes de que el animal le soltase el mordisco. Si era mascota de Ludwig, capaz y que le soltaba el mordisco al asombroso de él en versión ovípara.

Y mientras tanto Ludwig, Ludwig escuchaba desde la ventana que daba la cocina cómo su hermano maldecía en cinco idiomas distintos a su perro (español, alemán, italiano, francés y… ¿portugués? Parecía tener una extensa gama de amistades), preparándose para escucharle maldecir al perro para hacer acto de aparición y hacerle recibir un castigo de su propia elección.

Y Germán Beilschmidth tampoco se le quedó atrás. Como el hombre también amaba a los perros y acababa de cruzar el umbral del jardín, había observado como el albino regañaba en lenguas romance a uno de sus nietos favoritos (considerando que eran como los hijos de Ludwig y que el nombrado era su hijo) comenzó a soltarle la Biblia de tanta palabra que le lanzó.

Pobre de aquél que toque a los perros de Ludwig Beilschmidth. Que no sólo encarará a la furia de un alemán que habla italiano y está musculoso, sino que también la furia de los otros dos perros (parecían manada de lobos, tocas uno te metes con todos) y, por si no era bastante la furia de cuatro individuos, también se enfrentaba con Germán Beilschmidth.

Gilbird observaba extrañado a su dueño y la expresión tan extraña que era el poema de su rostro. Desearía volver a jugar con Blacky pero… sería en otro momento. Ahora tenía que escuchar a el adulto blasfemar y a su dueño temer por sí.

Ludwig, por dentro admitió que, tal vez y, de una forma mínima, había sobrepasado el límite de lo que era un castigo aceptable y lo que era acudir a medidas extraordinarias. Se mordió un labio e intentando no hacer ruido comenzó a subir las escaleras a su habitación, dándose cuenta de que todo eso había sido ocasionado por él y relacionándolo con una frase curiosa.

 _Tenía que contárselo a alguien. Había hecho que Troya ardiese._


	2. Parte 2

**Advertencia Justa:** El 80% de esta historia es parodia, no esperes que ninguno de los capítulos sean serios si su título no lo es (a menos, obviamente, que yo adjudique lo contrario). Si no te gustan mis tonterías, haz el favor de refrescar la página e irte a otro lado (Miento, ¡quédate por favor~!). Gracias por leer.

 **Comentarios:** Y digan… ¿quién de ustedes me extrañó? Sé que no tengo el perdón de Himaruya, y menos de nuestros países refunfuñones (que San-Doitsu me libre de la furia de la cocina inglesa, por el amor a la pasta), cejones y adictos a cualquier clase de comida. Pero… el de vosotras sí… ¿verdad? Y si no lo tengo… ¿Por qué siguen leyendo mis absurdas notas de autora? ¿Es que tanto les hacen risa mis incoherencias? ¿O será por mis faltas absurdas de ortografía así como errores tan ridículamente claros que es obvio que no los puedo ver?

Ah~ recapitulando… Ludwig fue encargado con el chico más inútil e ignorante que podría conocer jamás en su vida: ¡Feliciano Vargas! (necesito recapitular porque hace mileeeeeeeenios que escribí la primera parte, lol).

¡Disfruten la lectura!

 **¿Puedo besarte?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Parte 2:** Si Ludwig hablara con los perros…

 **.**

Era casi increíble la cantidad de libros que un hombre era capaz de almacenar en una habitación. Era… Ludwig no tenía palabras para describirlo.

Sus ojos, incrédulos frente a la mejor periferia que jamás volverían a ver regresaron a observar a Rómulo y asegurarse de que seguía vivo. Probablemente, la pasta del día anterior le había causado algo… nunca se sabe. Y menos, con alguien con pinta casi tan extraña como la que portaba Lovino.

—Señor Rómulo… —murmuró asombrado. El susodicho le observó esperando a que hablase y el rubio tragó saliva—. Es impresionante la habitación y me gustaría aprovecharla pero… no entiendo. ¿Cuál es el punto de que esté aquí?

No pasó demasiado tiempo antes de que Ludwig sintiese algo colisionar con su espalda. Se tensó de inmediato y rezó a los dioses de sus perros que lo que sea que haya chocado con él se alejase rápido.

— ¡VE~ Luddy-Luddy! ¡De ahora me ayudarás a estudiar! —Luddy-Lu… ¿qué? Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa. Pero no la sorpresa por la enorme habitación ni por su jugosa cantidad de libros. Sino al reconocer la voz detrás de él y las circunstancias que obligaban al hombre a llevarle a aquél hermoso santuario.

No le sorprendió mucho al enterarse que detrás de él sólo se encontraba el umbral de la puerta.

Soltó un suspiro, contó varios segundos en un idioma que probablemente ni siquiera conocía y observó la hora en su teléfono. Si había entendido bien, tendría que quedarse en aquella habitación hasta las cuatro y media de la tarde. Apenas siendo medio día se enteró de que Rómulo le había tratado como de quien envía a una gallina al matadero. Demonios, ¿en qué estaba pensando al no haber detenido a su hermano mientras lanzaba piedras a aquella casa como si fuese algo que las personas con raciocinio hacen? Claro, no es como que su hermano lo tenga por lo cual ni debió de preocuparse de regañarle en primer lugar, pero… aun así…

—Ve, Luddy-Luddy, tú sabes alemán, ¿no? —inquirió de repente el ítalo en su oreja, causando evidente sorpresa en el accionar del rubio. Saltó hasta el techo y contó mentalmente para no pedir una orden de restricción. Vamos, que este niño no era un sicario, ¿verdad? (Seamos sinceros, ¿qué tanto sabe Ludwig sobre la gente de aquél pueblo y qué tanto no? Acababa de llegar, por todos los cielos).

—Eh… sí, ¿cómo es que…? —no terminó la frase, había algo en el rostro del de cabello terracota que le decía "no le preguntes cómo es que lo sabe, sino para qué quiere utilizarlo." Como sea, ni terminó una ni comenzó otra pregunta, la mirada confusa de Feliciano era suficiente para responderle.

—Bueno, te pareces mucho a Gilbert y… como él sabe alemán… supuse que sabrías… y… —todo el brillo y entusiasmo en la voz y ojos de Feliciano fueron separados lentamente por un acento dudoso y unos ojos que no paraban de rodar de un extremo de la biblioteca al otro. Ludwig se sintió extrañado por el repentino nerviosismo del otro, soltó un suspiro e hizo un mal intento por quitarse al mayor de encima. Venga, que pesaba el chaval.

—…pues… sí… uh… soy alemán… —bravo Ludwig, sabes de dónde eres. Ahora, intenta formar una frase un poco más coherente, ¿sí bebé?

—Ve~ Luddy-Luddy es alemán~ —sin que se lo volviera a pedir, Feliciano se alejó del germano y comenzó a caminar por al espaciosa biblioteca.

— _Ja_ , eso acabo de decir… —caminó hasta el chico y extendió sus manos por reflejos cuando unos libros casi eran tirados al suelo. Con una sonrisa demasiado inocente para ser bienintencionada, Feliciano se giró hacia él.

— ¿Podría Luddy-Luddy decirme qué es lo que dicen esos libros? Es que soy lo bastante tonto para no saberlo. —hizo un pequeño pucherito y Ludwig se rindió. En serio, ¿para qué seguir peleando una batalla perdida? Los pucheros eran manipuladores.

Demasiado.

Tomó el primero y observó la portada. Sintió que su corazón renunciaba y lo denunciaba de tanto maltrato laboral (por suerte es un casi, sino Ludwig tendría que lidiar con aún más problemas… y legales de por sí…) en cuanto leyó el título.

Kamasutra. (En alemán, por supuesto.) Ludwig pestañeó incrédulo.

Kamasutra.

 _Kamasutra_.

 _Kamasuuuuutraaaaaaaa_.

…

—Uh… esto dice… uh… —¡piensa, Luddy, piensa! ¡Que por algo eres alemán!... ah, cierto. No los preparan en la escuela para momentos incómodos. Sólo para ser ingenieros blondos—. Significa… —por todos los cielos, por lo menos busca algo que se le parezca en fonetismo. Que el niño no sabe alemán, no se dará cuenta si le mientes.

— ¿No lo sabes? —la sonrisa vívida de Feliciano pronto se desconchinfla y se vuelve triste. Ludwig se debate entre lastimar los sentimientos de Feliciano y su orgullo diciendo que no sabe, o lastimar la inocencia de Feliciano y su orgullo de igual manera diciéndole exactamente qué es.

Meh. De igual manera no sabe eso de la empatía.

— _Nein_ , no lo sé —admite derrotado y el de cabello terracota frunce sus cejas de la manera más tsundere-adorable.

—Luddy-Luddy no debe decir mentiras. —Declara con firmeza.

— ¿Huh?

—Luddy-Luddy sabe qué dice el libro pero no me quiere decir porque es egoísta. —ante la suposición del mayor (por un par de meses, que así no hacen a Luddy-Luddy sentirse mal por ser el pequeñín) el rostro del alemán se llenó de algo parecido al pánico.

— ¡N-no! No es eso, es sólo que… —se detuvo, tratando de pensar en algo que lo sacara de ese embrollo—…uh… es algo para adultos… —admitió en una vocecita.

— ¿Qué? —ladeó su cabeza y puso un rostro confundido. Vaya que Feli es bueno con las expresiones faciales.

—Que ni tú ni yo tenemos permitido leerlo —miró a su alrededor y soltó un pequeño suspiro, tratando de calmar sus nervios de ser descubierto—. Habla acerca de cómo… —volvió a intentarlo, tratando de ser lo más sensible posible—… hacer bebés —terminó concluyendo.

— ¡Oh! El abuelo ya me lo dijo —los ojos de Ludwig se expandieron, no parecía del tipo de persona que lo supiera—. Los trae la cigüeña desde París. —Y no lo era.

—Uh… _Ja_ , pero es… un libro para adultos… uh… tiene muchas groserías. —Cómo se nota que necesitas aprender a socializar.

—Lovino dice muchas groserías, pero el abuelo no lo censura —se defendió. Y con razones, que si de eso se tratara él tenía su propio repertorio (Lovi-lecciones parte 1: _chi cazzo sei per l'amore de dio, bastardo! Se sarebbe andato a il cazzo inferno, e mai volveía_! [favor de hacer énfasis en _bastardo_ y _cazzo_ hasta que la persona indeseada se vaya. _Amore_ , Lovi]). Volvió a hacer otro pucherito, esta vez más intenso, más pucheroso, más _manipulador_. Oh, sí, _es fucking posible_. Tan _Fucking_ como la ciudad en Austria. ¿Que qué tiene eso que ver? Mucho. El que busca encuentra.

En fin, nuestro lindo Luddy trató—en vano—de resistirse a los dulces encantos italianos del pequeño Feliciano. Como decía el abuelo Roma, _si un Vargas lo quiere, un Vargas lo obtiene_. Así que… a cada quién su… uh, _swag_.

—Uh… son libros con temáticas para adultos y-y no son para niños… —para adultos pero no para niños… ¿sienten iluminación con las palabras de Ludwig?

—Pero no comprendo por qué. —Feliciano remarcó su labio inferior en una muestra mayor de ternura.

—Y no tienes que comprenderlo. Punto final.

Ludwig caminó hasta otro lado de la habitación, subió las escaleras y depositó los libros en donde estaba seguro que Feliciano no lo alcanzaría. Mientras tanto éste suspiraba derrotado. Más tarde lo volvería a hostigar.

Sacudió un poco la cabeza, y su expresión volvió a la misma drogada-idiota de siempre. Con su ' _Ve~_ ' caminó hasta el alemán, y cual sanguijuela, se le pegó para no quitarse de ahí.

— ¿Ahora qué? —preguntó, un tanto irritado porque no podía disfrutar bien de los libros de ciencias exactas e ingeniería. Tanta sabiduría desperdiciada…

—Sólo quería abrazar a Luddy-Luddy~ —después de hablar con su empalagosa voz de Feliciano, éste se restregó contra la espalda del rubio, mientras soltaba pequeños ruiditos que indicaban que estar cerca de su amigo le gustaba.

Y Luddy-Luddy se sonrojó ante lo _oh, tan incorrectos_ que se escuchaban esos sonidos. Por supuesto que alguien con una mente tan pervertida como la de nuestro querido protagonista pensaría en ello de una manera sexual. Demasiado internet y demasiadas horas (en la noche) en el celular lograban ése nivel de perversión.

—No abraces a personas que apenas conoces —le aconsejó, esperando que así el otro le soltase. Pero no, éste siguió tan pegado como ese molesto chicle en tu zapato. Joder, que hasta comenzaba a sentirse empalagado de tanto azúcar artificial y endulcolorantes.

— ¡Pero te conozco bien! —exclamó con toda la confianza del mundo—. Eres alemán, sabes alemán, mi hermano te odia, tienes un hermano prusiano…

—Prusia ya no existen, esos son delirios de mi hermano…

—…Hermano prusiano… uh, te sonrojas con facilidad, me acompañas a comprar tomates y eres mi mejor amigo.

Ludwig detuvo sus acciones ante aquella confirmación.

Mejor amigo.

 _Mejor amigo_ … _¿de éste?_

—Uh… ¿Luddy-Luddy? —el mediterráneo agitó una mano enfrente de la estatua viviente, quien, después de casi un minuto, pareció recobrar movilidad.

—Sí, estoy bien.

…

— ¿Y qué tengo que hacer?

— ¡Serás mi tutor por lo que queda del mes!

—

— ¿Entonces multiplico a éste por sí mismo? —preguntó Feliciano por enésima vez en una misma sesión.

— _Síiiiiiii_ —le contestó de igual manera Ludwig con una voz más cansada de la vida que el _Suicide Squad_.

—Ah, ¿y éste de aquí? —Ludwig sintió ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared. Venga, que el niñato era _denso_. Más denso que el yogurt griego de yoplait.

—Igual.

Feliciano observó la fórmula algebraica por un momento y sus ojos se iluminaron con la respuesta.

— ¡Oh! ¿Entonces para eso el pequeño dos a su derecha? —pobrecito Ludwig ya parece desequilibrado mental con ese tic en el ojo. ¿Demasiadas matemáticas, quizá?

—Sí. Creo que ha sido demasiada álgebra por hoy. —sip. Tantos numeritos han fundido los complejos circuitos que son el cerebro alemán. Incluso Einstein perdería la paciencia.

— ¡Genial! ¿Entonces podemos ver historia del arte?

—Pero acabamos de verla antes de esto…

—Pero en mi horario dice que después de esto sigue historia del arte. —Feliciano le extendió el papelito y Ludwig observó que por toda la hoja tenía rayoneado "historia del arte", a excepción de la hora que acababan de tener. Qué conveniente. Ludwig enfocó la vista y logró leer un pequeño "estudios sociales".

—Aquí dice que toca estudios sociales. —remarcó.

—Nope, dice historia del arte —Feli ladeó la cabeza un poco con su sonrisa usual de siempre… espera, ¿era eso música satánica en el fondo? ¿Y algo sobre sacrificar al blondo?

—Ajá… —Ludwig, por tercera vez (ahora no consecutiva), abrió el libro cuyo título leía " _Grandi Pittori Italiani: Secolo XVI_ " y lo ojeó un poco, regresando a la página 641, veinte antes de terminarlo.

Porque si de arte se trataba, Feliciano se sabía hasta los cimientos. Pero de álgebra no sabía ni que existía.

Repasaron otras tres horas los nombres que el italiano ya se sabía hasta en sueños, hasta que Ludwig decidió era hora de tomarse un descanso. Si para Feliciano las matemáticas eran difíciles entonces para Ludwig el arte era dificilísimo. Pídele que te muestre sus dibujitos de palo del año pasado.

Salieron los dos con un enorme suspiro de la biblioteca, Feliciano pensando ya en qué era lo que prepararía para el almuerzo mientras que Ludwig pensaba en las cosas que tendría pendientes por el resto del día.

— _Ve~_ , ¿estaría bien espagueti a la putanesca? —Ludwig asintió desinteresado.

—

Lovino salió a atender la puerta después de varios minutos del insistente tocar, era increíble que su hermano y el blondo ese con esteroides se la pasaran encerrados en la biblioteca durante cinco horas y contando.

—Entrega para Lovino Vargas. —un hombre rechonchito fue recibido por el italiano, el cual ojeó un poco el paquete de tamaño mediano en manos del mensajero.

—Sí, soy él.

—Firme aquí —le pidió el tipo mientras le extendía una tablita.

—Ajá —Lovino firmó el confirme de recibo y tomó el paquete con cuidado.

Caminó hasta un sillón y depositó la caja en uno de los sofás, abrió el envoltorio de la paquetería y se encontró con una tarjeta de escritura legible (por poco).

"Para mi tomatito."

Así, sin firmar.

(Bueno, sí venía firmado, pero era con letra de doctor.)

Sin prestarle demasiada atención a ese detalle, Lovino procedió a averiguar qué era el paquete.

"Súper aspiradora 5000 (ahora con muchas más opciones)."

Pareciera que era un regalo del cielo. Justo lo que Lovino necesitaba: algo que hiciera todo el trabajo de limpieza por él.

Y por qué no, decidió intentarlo apenas supo dónde estaba un enchufe para encenderlo.

Procedió a caminar por uno de los laaaaargos pasillos de su casa y se apresuró a encerrarse en una habitación. Pero no era cualquier habitación. Sino la habitación del abuelo. Quien le había pedido que la limpiase desde hace milenios y le pagaría el cuádruple de su mesada, lo que le alcanzaría a comprar todos los tomates… y cualquier cosa relacionada con tomates que existiera. Ya saben, cojines, almohadas, peluches, _kinki stuff_ … lo que la mente obsesionada de Lovino y su mesada cuadruplada pudiesen comprar~

Ea pueh, que de momento lo único que necesitaba era limpiar la habitación de su abuelo, y no había mejor manera que estrenando su nueva Súper aspiradora 500. _God Bless Capitalism_ , diría algún día, cuando los tomates fueran gratis.

Había unos cuantos botoncitos raros y psicodélicos antes de pasar a la pantalla inteligente, la cual le sugería entre aspirar todo lo de la habitación y luego regurgitar los muebles y cosas que no fueran polvo y envoltorios o aspirar todo y triturarlo. Aquello le pareció una opción muy conveniente al italiano (no sabemos si fue la primera o la segunda), debido a que le ahorraría mínimo unas… dos horas y media de estar buscando debajo de los muebles como estúpido sin olvidarnos de la forma incómoda en la que estaba él encontrándose con las revistas pornográficas de Rómulo para sentirse enfermo (porque hemos de admitirlo, le había sucedido limpiando la casa y más de una vez) sin olvidarnos de sus cadenas y látigos y… ¿citrato de sildenafilo? ¿En un vestidito de puta/enfermera? Cielos, su abuelo necesitaba con urgencia un psicólogo.

O ir a un prostíbulo, vamos que había muchos de esos.

—O de una puttana vez, conseguirse una pareja y un motel. —dijo para sí al tiempo que presionaba la pantalla inteligente y se recargaba ligeramente en el aparato mientras sacaba un tomate de su bolsillo y le daba una mordida, simulando tener una manzana.

Cuando la aspiradora hubo, no sólo aspirado los muebles, pero también los tapices y los trajes masoquistas del abuelo que estaban en su cajón secreto (que descubrió de la mala forma cuando tenía cinco años) Lovinito decidió presionar "parar" y se debatió unos cuantos minutos entre "regurgitar los muebles y cosas que valgan la pena" o "triturar todo." ¡Vamos! Le estaba haciendo un favor a la humanidad al deshacerse de todas aquellas… cosas raras… pero, por otro lado, hablamos de que lo que tenía el abuelo era una súper cama de agua y…

—Eh —se encogió de hombros y presionó la primera opción al tiempo que la aspiradora regresaba los muebles a su forma original, con efectos de película de Disney en la que todo tenía rombos de blanco por todos lados de lo limpio que estaba. Asintió con la cabeza y le quitó a la súper aspiradora el recipiente en el que estaba toda la basura al tiempo que lo volteaba sobre una bolsa negra que sacó de la nada y le hacía un nudo bien profesional de lo mucho que lo había realizado antes.

¡Ding-Dong!

Minutos después de que Lovinito hubiera salido del laberinto de pasillos que era la parte privada de la casa para atender la sala y dejar ahí a su amiga fiel se quitó el polvo de los tejanos y abrió la puerta. Encontrándose con unos brazos de un español fastidioso saludándole empalagosamente.

—Te quiero —le susurró al oído, con la emoción sin aliento a lo que Lovino ni corto ni perezoso le propinó un golpe.

— ¡Eres un idiota! —haciéndole notar al otro que el amor estaba cubierto de sangre, sintiendo su propia nariz llenarse de la sustancia viscosa y con hedor a óxido.

Y no, por si alguien lo cree, esto no fue sacado deliberada ni desvergonzadamente de la canción tema "Aiwa Chimamire," de Kuromyu 2, ni pretendemos hacerle propaganda en un fandom completamente alejado… nonono, sepan que ese no es el propósito de las líneas anteriores, sino el de mostrarles la triste realidad del Spamano.

—No se suponía que me golpearas… —se quejó el otro después de recordar con exactitud lo que su amigo el franco le dijese.

—Por eso no supongo. —y con eso se dio media vuelta para seguir cuadruplicando su mesada.

…pero los españoles son tercos y persiguió a Lovino a través de la habitación.

—Pero Lovi, no seas cruel…

—Crueldad es mi segundo nombre.

—Claro que no, es Octavius. —Lovino se detuvo por un momento, para recordar que su aspiradora se encontraba en la sala e irse al siguiente objetivo de ésta: su habitación.

»Lovi, no me ignooooooreeeeeees… —finge que es un molesto mosquito revoloteando a tu alrededor… así es, pégale… con más fuerza… un par de golpes más que ya casi se muere… ¡KO!

—Al fin, paz y tranquilidad… —murmuró aliviado, pensando que su cruz había llegado a su fin… pero como cada vez que el maestro Shifu decía eso (sí, el maestro Shifu, el de la película esa del panda panzón…), de la nada su objeto de molestia revivía con energías renovadas.

—Jaja, está bien Lovi, comprendo que fue un accidente y no quisiste pegarme… —¿era este retrasado o qué? Cualquier tonto en su sano juicio podía apreciar que ese golpe no fue ningún accidente. No~no, cualquier golpe por parte de Lovino Vargas no puede ser clasificado como accidental ni por el referee más corrupto. —Lovi préstame atención… —visto—. Loviiiiiii…. —doble visto—. No estoy pintado en la pareeeeeeeed… —sí lo estás…

Ante más falta de respuestas provenientes de un sordo por decisión, Antonio se dio la media vuelta, caminó un par de pasos, y se regresó para colgársele de improvisto al italiano quien respondió con un alarido bastante ruidoso.

— ¡Loviiiiii, ¿por qué me ignoras si yo te amoooooooo?!

— ¡Te ignoro porque eres un puto extraño acosador que llega sin avisar a mi casa y de abrupto declara su inmortal amor por mí, ese es el por qué! —y con otro par de golpes más, logro volvérselo a quitar de encima. El chico se levanta con un rostro que expresa tristeza (y quizás dolor ante el rechazo), pero no por las palabras recién dirigidas hacia su persona, bueno sí, pero no precisamente por ello, sino por…

— ¿Cómo que no me recuerdas?

—Ni de coña, bastardo acosador.

El chico observó a Lovino con una carita de perro abandonado en la lluvia por un par de segundos más.

—Fuimos al jardín de niños juntos —replicó—, debes recordarme.

— ¿Cómo carajos esperas que a esta edad recuerde a alguien del puto kindergarden?

—Porque le propusiste matrimonio a ese alguien.

¿Qué?

…

 _¿Qué?_

…

 _ **¡¿Quéeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?!**_

Los gritos mentales de Lovino se podían escuchar hasta el monte Everest, y su clara expresión mezcla de miedo y sorpresa era bastante obvia para cualquier persona hasta con retraso mental. Pero eso no aplica para despistados extremos como lo son Antonio. (Escudo de despistadez: _activado y a full power_.)

— ¡Yo no hice eso! —lo sentimos, Lovino, demasiado tarde para recuperar tu orgullo de cuando eras un pequeño shota y aún no existía la UNICEF.

—Claro que sí, incluso tomé fotos de ese memorable momento —y de su chaqueta sacó una fotografía de cámara Kodachrome—y no, esto no es violación al copyright poseído por Paul Simon ni por Nikon—en la que estaba una pequeña niña con un traje de sirvienta y curioso rulo marrón dándole un tiernísimo beso en la mejilla a un chico de tez morena quien lucía gratamente sorprendido—. Estuvo en mi bolsillo todo este tiempo pata no perder un minuto más en reconocer al amor de mi vida en cuanto le viera. Te he estado esperando por años, y en cuanto vi al hermano de Gilbert salir por esa puerta con tu hermano supe que eras tú a quien he estado buscando por tantos años… —era tanta la esperanza en los ojos verde esmeralda de Antonio Fernández Carriedo que ni la más descorazonada en la faz de la tierra se atrevería a rechazarle…

—Lo lamento, pero te equivocaste de persona. —Aunque bueeeeno, a Lovinito le vale un cuarto de manzana los sentimientos de bastardos acosadores que llegan de la nada y te piden matrimonio, así que eso en conjunto con tsunderismo y negación por sus obvios sentimientos hacían la receta perfecta para un corazón roto. Uno español. Uno lleno de pasión, uno que se preparó durante años para este momento con tantos ensayos, desilusiones, y sí, más sinceridad que tu madre diciéndote que Santa Claus no existe.

Y como Lovino no estaba interesado en nada de esas mierdas sentimentales, comenzó a alejarse de Antonio con la misma velocidad que se comía un kilo de tomates.

—P-pero Lovi, lo sé todo sobre ti —intentó hacerle reaccionar, hacerle ver que estaba cometiendo un grave error—. Sé que aprendiste a andar en bicicleta un año después de tu hermano y que tu primer diente se te cayó por un golpe que te diste contra un mueble mientras limpiabas tu casa.

 _Ok, ¿quién le dijo eso?_ _ **Maldito bastardo acosador.**_

Mientras Lovino estaba demasiado ocupado imitando a un pez cuando lo sacas fuera del agua, Antonio aprovechó su oportunidad para acercarse y abrazarle por detrás, en lo que se suponía era un gesto de cariño pero terminó siendo un soporte para cuando Lovino perdió la consciencia segundos después de sentir el tacto de su interlocutor.

— ¡L-lovi! ¡No te mueras! ¡No puedo vivir sin ti! —mientras el español lloraba ante el cuerpo inerte mas no muerto, pequeñas voces dentro de la cabecita del italiano le gritaban que se despertara, coño, que aún tenía que terminarse el tomate de la despensa…

—No estoy muerto, sólo tengo abstinencia de tomates ya que el abuelo no quería molestar al macho patatas con otro viaje al mercado…

— ¡Lovi, sigues vivo! —mientras se regocijaba ante la buena nueva, abrazaba al amor de su vida contra su pecho en un gesto protector y extremadamente gay; comenzó a trazar pequeños círculos por la cabeza de quien le robase el corazón y en cuanto se topó con cierto curiosito mechón de cabello…

— ¡Chiiiigiiiiii! —su mano fue apartada de un manotazo—. ¡No me toques! —así como su abrazo. Y su amor. Adiós amor.

Antonio le observó por un par de segundos, sorprendido ante la violenta reacción ante algo tan nimio como lo era una caricia, trató de acercarse a Lovino, con la intención de aclarar las cosas entre ellos, poder comenzar su relación de manera sana.

—P-pero… ¿qué sucede? —se decidió por preguntar al fin, con las emociones a flor de piel.

—Sólo no me toques, y no te vuelvas a acercar a mí.

Y salió de la habitación sin otra palabra ni para correr de la casa al invitado indeseado.

—

—Señor Rómulo, ¿puedo preguntarle algo?

El auto-proclamado _ciudadano de roma_ , levantó la vista para encontrarse con un par de ojos verdes que no le eran familiares ni en alguna de sus amantes.

—Eh… ¿te conozco de algún lado, chaval? —quizás estaba ebrio y por eso no lo recordaba, sí, eso, porque recordaría unos ojos como esos…

—Soy el prometido de Lovino.

La sonrisa fácil de Rómulo se mantuvo en su rostro por un par de segundos… aún sigue ahí… _espeeeeera, espeeeeera_ …

—…espera, ¿que tú qué? — _bingo_.

— ¿No me recuerda? Soy Antonio Fernández Carriedo, vivo a un par de calles de aquí y siempre venía a visitarlo y a traerle tomates de mi pequeño jardín. —Y como si fuera un equivalente a _bibidi babidi bum_ …

— ¿Dijiste jardín de tomates?

Hablando del rey de roma… estaba Lovino dándole una mordida a un jugoso tomate, el agua de éste escurriéndose por su rostro de una manera que lo hacía verse…

 _¡Concéntrate, Antonio!_

—Sí~ un jardín con hermosos y jugosos tomatitos… justo como tú… —y en lo jugoso no se equivocaba, pues ahora lo tenía esparcido por toda la cara del gran escupidón que le dio Lovino por mentada sorpresa.

— ¿Fuiste tú quien envió esa nota? —ante la intensa mirada dudosa por parte de un italiano, y una entretenida mirada por parte de un romano, no le quedó más remedio que admitir la verdad con un efusivo asentir de cabeza.

—Sí~ ¿te gustó mi regalo? —creo que si una mirada incrédula al punto de tirar su tomate al suelo puede contar como felicidad ante el regalo, entonces sí, se estaba _murieeeendo_ de la felicidad.

—Le encantó —contestó su abuelo en su lugar.

—

—Vee~ algo está mal con Fratello…

Ludwig se abstuvo de preguntar cómo lo sabía, pues después de los datos personales acerca de sí mismo que le proporcionó sin que se lo solicitara dejó de dudar de las habilidades de Feliciano como investigador personal.

— _Ja…_ eso… creo…

—Tal vez sea la abstinencia de tomates en la que lo puso el abuelo…

 _¿Abstinencia? Pero si la última vez que había consumido dicho producto vegetal había sido el día anterior mientras preparaban y más tarde consumían la pasta… ciertamente alguien no puede declararse famélico ante tan corto tiempo de abstinencia… ¿o sí?_

Ludwig reflexionó… que con Lovino nunca se sabe.

Tomó un bocado más de su espagueti a la putanesca y para sus adentros gimió de lo delicioso que estaba. Venga, que si pudiera la pediría a Feliciano que se casara con él sólo para que le cocinara así de delicioso todos los días.

 _...espera, ¿qué?_

Ludwig le dio otro vistazo a su platillo lleno de pasta, queso, patatas y salsa marinara, preguntándose si entre el orégano y el ajo había alguna clase de droga que le hiciese tener pensamientos raros. Y entonces comprendió por qué su padre le dijo que desconfiara de la cocina de los Vargas.

— _Vee~_ , ¿Luddy-Luddy se siente bien? Tiene la misma mirada que Fratello cuando está triste… —el pequeño pucherito en la cara de Feliciano era adorable… tanto como para…

 _Vamos Luddy, tú sabes, yo sé, ellos saben, todo el mundo sabe que quieres apretarle los cachetitos… vamos… sí lo quieres…_

Pero Ludwig, terco como es, no lo hizo. Se comportó decente y guardó la compostura.

( _Apretaaaadoooooo~._ )

Apartó su vista hacia el extenso patio que se podía apreciar a través de las extensas y lujosas puertas de cristal. Se podían apreciar hileras tras hileras de hermosas margaritas.

Mientras la mente de Luddy-Luddy se encontraba demasiado ocupada de vaga por ahí, Feliciano se dio vuelta y comenzó a preparar algo más para comer. Comer es vivir, es un placer, es una filosofía, así que Feliciano, si tenía hambre, lo único que debía hacer, era preparar más comida. Sí, nuestro querido italiano se vivía la buena vida.

Y Ludwig seguía en lalalandia.

Hasta que un plato de cerámica con un contenido cafechusco-con-leche fue puesto en frente suyo.

—Es _crème brûle_ —explicó con toda esa enorme sonrisita de idiota plasmada y esos ojitos entrecerrados remarcados con marcador Sharpie suyos—, es el postra favorito de Fratello cuando se siente triste.

Ludwig observó al plato, luego a Feliciano, y de nuevo al plato. — ¿Y cuando está feliz?

—Tomates.

Ante la—quizás predecible—respuesta de su interlocutor del mediterráneo, Ludwig pestañeó, y volvió a pensar que cualquier cosa se puede esperar de alguien como Lovino Vargas.

Tomó un trozo del crème brûle y sintió como sus papilas gustativas reaccionaban de manera curiosa ante un alimento tan dulce, pues él, tan tosco y preocupado por su salud como es, se mantenía en una estricta dieta en la que los dulces actuaban un papel menor, casi como espectadores; por tanto, después de la tercera cucharada comenzó a sentir que su paladar se contraía ante tanto dulzor, y para la quinta honestamente pensó que moriría de un coma diabético.

No se terminó el postre con la excusa de que estaba muy lleno de toda la comida pero que el postre estaba delicioso. Y claro, después de un pequeño pucherito cortesía de Feliciano, ambos reanudaron su camino a la biblioteca para terminar las últimas dos horas de _historia del arte_ que tenían pendientes. (Aunque si observabas bien al horario de Feliciano, podrías observar que en realidad se encontraba escrito en un ligerísimo tono rosado "valores" e "historia de Italia". Pero no le digas, que el próximo en el calendario de sacrificios podrías ser tú.)

—

— ¿A dónde fuiste, _bruderlein_? —escuchó Ludwig a su consanguíneo cuestionarle en cuanto puso pie en el pasillo que daba a su habitaciones.

—A la casa de los Vargas, de la cual, tú rompiste un cristal. —le respondió sin un ápice de rencor o veneno en su voz, simplemente exponiendo los hechos tal cual como era su estilo.

—Awww, ¿no seguirás enojado por eso, o sí? Además ya te dije que fue Antonio porque se le quedó viendo a la liga en vez de mirar a dónde apuntaba —misterio resuelto, chicos, ya pueden descansar los que se preguntaban quién había sido el responsable del vidriocidio.

—Ya te dije _yo_ que no era mi responsabilidad la de estar enojado, sino la de _Vatti_ , y aunque haya sido Antonio quien jaló el gatillo, fuiste tú quien le entregó el arma. —abrió la puerta que daba lugar a su recámara, caminó hasta el escritorio que se encontraba pegado a una de las paredes y comenzó a escribir algo en un cuaderno.

— _Ohhhhhh,_ ¿acaso mi pequeño bruderlein está escribiendo un diario en donde relata su encuentro empalagoso de novela rosa del que no nos quiere hablar a Vatti ni a mí? —el agarre en la pluma de Ludwig se endureció, y respiró con profundidad como le enseñaron en esas clases de meditación para relajarse que al germano le parecieron un completo desperdicio de tiempo.

 _Respira Ludwig, puedes manejar esto…_

— ¿Es mayor que tú, menor? ¡Oh! ¡No me esperaba que mi hermanito fuera un asaltacunas!

 _ **Respira Ludwig,**_ _ **puedes**_ _**manejar esto…**_

—Apuesto que incluso tienen un hijo juntos… sí, el asombroso yo es tío…

Y la pluma se rompió.

— _**¡Bruder!**_ No tengo una liebling, sólo estaba haciendo mi tarea de verano… —vociferó con ese hermoso sonrojo que sabemos que les encanta.

—Adiós a mis esperanzas de continuar con mi asombroso linaje prusiano…

Ludwig soltó un suspiro por la sexagésima vez en el día, y se giró a ver a su _oh-tan-querido_ hermano mayor.

—Bruder, creo que te he comentado ya en repetidas ocasiones que Prusia ya no existe oficialmente como nación.

 _Y ahí va de nuevo…_ en el rostro de Gilbert se plasmó la misma expresión que cuando le dices a los niños por primera vez que Papá Noé no existe… sí, de plano.

— ¡Claro que existe! ¡Está reestableciéndose en Canadá! —y como todo buen prusiano, exteriorizó todo lo que conocía de la susodicha ex-nación—. E iré a proclamarme ciudadano prusiano.

Ludwig soltó otro enorme suspiro, se sentía muuuuuy estresado y muuuuuy confundido. Uno más que el otro. Ve tú a saber cuál.

— _Ja,_ lo que digas bruder, ahora, tengo que terminar mi tarea, ¿me permites…? —Gilbert soltó un pequeño bufido indignado, su orgullo de prusiano masacrado.

— ¡Hmp! Podrías ser menos insensible al correr a tu hermano de tu habitación, sólo quería tener un poco de tiempo contigo para podernos llevar mejor. —con la cabeza en alto, pasos cuya melodía asemejaba a la marcha prusiana y los ojos entrecerrados de lo indignado, Gilbert salió fuera del rango de vista periférico de Ludwig mientras éste rodaba los ojos ante lo que consideraba como comportamiento infantil.

 _Sabes Luddy, la negación también es un comportamiento infantil~…_

Negando con la cabeza para poder alejar a esos aleatorios y nada producentes pensamientos, Ludwig se preparó para por fin irse a dormir. Ese había sido un día bastante largo, y bastante estresante.

Y mientras yacía en su cama, recostado, con su piyama puesto, comenzó a repasar los eventos del día en su mente. Haberse ilusionado con la enorme biblioteca señor Rómulo, desilusionarse al enterarse que tendría que hacer de tutor para Feliciano, estar horas encerrado en la biblioteca sin poder tocar un solo libro que no fuera _Grandi Pittori Italiani: Secolo XVI_ , salir a almorzar (quedándose con su paladar horriblemente endulzado), seguir sintiendo que Lovino lo repudiaba, otro par de horas encerrado en la biblioteca, finalizando con su hermano insistiéndole en que le prestara atención mientras se supone debería estar haciendo tarea.

Si se suponía que debería hacerle de tutor a Feliciano durante un mes entero, comenzaba a creer, que la teoría de la relatividad de Einstein no estaba del todo incorrecta.

El flujo del tiempo era totalmente **relativo.**

Y ese tiempo fluiría **relativamente** lento.

* * *

 **Notas de Autor:** Sé que fue una enorrrrrme desaparición (casi como las de Polonia del mapa… de acuerdo, es un chiste malo), sé que probablemente no merezco el perdón de nadie. Y perdonen si hice sentir mal a alguna de las hermosas ussers que comentaron en el primer capítulo por no contestar sus reviews, generalmente los contesto cuando actualizo el fic en cuestión (sólo si es multicapítulo).

Bien eh… creo que… todos le debemos un agradecimiento muy fuerte a mi hermana, **Princesa Andrmeda** , ella fue quien prácticamente escribió el capítulo. Así que si notan algunas diferencias de escritura y concordancia de chistes, referencias en algún punto que no se parezcan a nada del primer capítulo… pues fue ella. Agradézcanle, que de no ser por ella este capítulo seguiría teniendo unas… 3k o menos de palabras. Alábenla.

La buena noticia es que la historia ya está TOTALMENTE planeada, así que no hay necesidad de hacerse a la idea de que se abandonará. NO SERÁ ASÍ. No se sientan mal si tardo dos o tres meses en actualizar (o cinco), pero fue hasta principios de Agosto que me puse a trabajar con esto y fue hasta hace poco que terminamos la historia, ahora, como quien dice, sólo nos falta escribirla.

Em… no prometeré siguiente fecha de actualización, pero prometo que será antes de que este año se acabe… y que mis nervios se destruyan… o algo por el estilo.

Ah… y una advertencia sobre el último capítulo… y recuerden que se los digo desde aquí. TODA la historia está planeada. Tal vez no algunas escenas menores, pero en cuanto a temática y estructura de trama ya está completa.

¡Hasta que nos encontremos de nuevo!


	3. Parte 3

**Advertencia Justa:** el 80% de esta obra es parodia. Supongamos que manejamos un porcentaje de 120% y digamos que un 20% le pertenece a romance y otras cosas antidiabéticas (como el drama. Lo sé, soy fab) y el otro 20% que nos resta agregar lo dividimos entre más mierda de drama y relleno. No queremos que esta creación se transforme en Rellenuto, así que no haremos más de 5 capítulos, por seguro. De momento, ¡disfruten las enormes cantidades de dulces que habrá en este capítulo!

 **Comentarios:** _Guess who's comming to town?!_ Ciertamente no yo, desde que estaré en mi casita escribiendo estas notas estúpidas. Diría también que Santa Claus, pero mi hermana —ejem— ya perdió su obsesión con los Heta-games así que… no. ( _No la perdí, es sólo que no tengo mi lap D': tenía aún muchos juegos por probar…_ )

Prometí en octubre, no di una fecha específica. Ah, casi lo olvidaba, este capítulo comienza con una mini escena de drama. _ESTÁN ADVERTIDOS._

¡Doits-fruten la lectura! (you get it? No, digo, _Doitsu_ , _Disfruten_ … ¿nadie atrapa la bolita?)

 **¿Puedo Besarte?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Parte 3:** Te presento al Señor Tenazas.

 **.**

—Y… ¿qué tan bien han llevadóse mi hijo y tu… nieto?

Aunque el término de "nieto" fuera un tanto incorrecto (a pesar de que todo el mundo decía que eran sus nietos, puesto que la madre—o quien los haya abandonado—nunca apareció a reclamarlos cuando fueron puestos a su cuidado), el hombre estaba más que acostumbrado a escuchar semejante título.

—Hmmm… Feliciano parece quererle mucho, y ha aprendido varias cosas de álgebra que no quería. Oh, y ya no me molesta con sus largas conversaciones sobre la Historia del Arte durante tres semanas. Hasta ha dejado de insistirme sobre que quiere ir a la Academia Europea di Firenze a estudiar.

El otro ni se inmutó.

—Parecen buenas noticias.

—Tu tono no se acerca a tus palabras.

Frunce el ceño y niega con la cabeza. —Es porque intento verlo desde tu punto de vista.

— ¿Y qué tal si lo haces del tuyo?

—Me gustaría alejar a mi hijo del tuyo. —en ese momento, poco le importaba si era su nieto o hijo. Sabía que el título apropiado era "adoptivo," así que también era válido.

— ¿Y por qué?

—Es un asunto que no te concierne.

—Pero le quiere mucho…

—Eso hace a esta situación aún peor.

Suspiro. — ¿Podrías al menos intentar darle… no sé, una oportunidad?

—No me gustaría volver a darle otra oportunidad. No después de _eso_.

— ¿Otra? Pero si Feliciano no ha hecho nada malo…

—Con él. No esperaba que realmente tuvieras una memoria de teflón.

— ¿Memoria de teflón? ¿Pero de qué estás…?

Se levantó de la banca. Asustó a varios gorriones que estaban frente a ellos. —Realmente no me gustaría discutirlo contigo, Rómulo. Habrás sido excelente en la Universidad y en todo lo que hiciste, pero has sido horrible recordando todo lo que ha sucedido después de eso. Después de _eso_. No sé si seas malo cuidando niños que no son tuyos, o si será que tus niños tengan algo que les hace daño a los míos… pero no quiero… no quiero que estén cerca de los tuyos. Por el daño que pueden causarles.

— ¿Pero a qué te refieres? Necesito que me especifiques. Caminar a ciegas no me ayuda.

El otro ni se molesta en volver a verle. —Pues tendrás que apoyarte de otro perro. Yo no soy un Akita.

—

—Hmmm…. ¿crees que debería entrar ya?

—Por supuesto, _mon ami_. Si así lo prefieres, podemos pedirle a _petit_ Feliciano que nos abra y de ahí tomas por sorpresa a tu _amour_.

Por muy francesito que se viera y por tantas muletillas de otras lenguas romance que utilizara, el chavo no tenía la medida. No la parisina, ciertamente. _Y saben de lo que hablo_. _Antonio_ _sabe de lo que hablo_.

—Arg… sí, eso es una excelente idea.

¡Meeeep! (Imagínense que ese es el onomatopeya de una alarma cuando te dice que estás mal)

…

Pero no se lo digan.

Lograron captar la atención de Feliciano a lo estilo Rapunzel (o cualquier película barata de noviazgo adolescente, en realidad) tirando unas piedritas para nada dañinas a uno de los vidrios del segundo piso, que daba casualmente a la biblioteca. Ludwig, que fue quien se hartó de los proyectiles y de las fuertes (en realidad no, esos vidrios fueron traídos por Nokia Co., pero él de testarudo que es, confía en su amada física) posibilidades de que se rompiera; abrió la ventana y fue golpeado por una de esas roquitas como todo cliché y les dirigió una mirada que era tan fulminante como asesina. No había diferencia entre un león que estuvo enjaulado con un niño castrante que sólo quiere hablar sobre historia de arte, y él.

… oh espera, nos gastamos el eufemismo describiéndolo como un maldito león. Ah, pues eso. Ambos son rubios, y en ese momento casi parecía que detrás de él había un aura maligna que se asemejaba más de lo necesario a una melena, que hasta Francis estuvo a punto de cagarse en sus pantalones Cocó Channel. Sí, el modelo de este año color caqui. Aquél que sólo los "putos" o los "fresas" utilizan. Y para nosotros, Francis cumplía con las dos descripciones, así que esto era perfecto.

Así, _Perfekt_ , como bonitos y gorditos alemanes (bueno, quiten la parte de bonitos…)

(…Y de pasada la de gorditos…)

(…Y alemanes porque no les gusta ser mencionados más que para asuntos del gobierno).

El punto es que en vez de tener al siempre-alegre Feliciano obtuvieron a un enojado alemán.

Les daré un consejo, que-ri-di-tos.

Corran.

Nah, como era casa ajena simplemente se contentó con llamar a su "mejor amigo."

—Ve~ ¿France-nicchan? ¿Qué hacen aquí? —inquirió algo confundido, no sabiendo que el rubio-semi-león detrás de él se preguntaba de dónde sacaba nombres tan extraños. Francis le sonrió como si quisiera flirtear con él.

—Oh, _mon petit_ , debemos pedirte que nos abras, pues tu hermano necesita no saber que entraremos a la casa, ya que su amor debe ser discreto y casi efímero. —dijo él, inclinóse de rodillas y puso ojitos al tiempo que intentaba imitar al calenturiento y bien-amado Romeo. Sí, el que tiene un anime, diecisiete adaptaciones a películas casi por año, un Leonardo DiCaprio interpretándole en una adaptación a lo que serían en la actualidad y dos musicales en años recientes. Sí, ése calenturiento Romeo. El que Shakespeare hace hablar de que la mejor prueba de amor verdadero es "enamorarte" una vez por semana y como la cabrona (palabras de la hermanita de Antonio, no se preocupen) no te hacía caso, cambiabas y cuando por fin te correspondía, te enterabas que era tu peor enemiga y que se casaban al día siguiente, en la noche tenían sexo y luego te destierran y finalmente creías que estaba muerta, te comprabas un veneno y te matabas. Sí, ese Romeo. Para más información en el Blog Oficial de Shakespeare, las preguntas las atiende un día a la semana y las otras se dedica a firmar autógrafos.

—Ve~ por supuesto, dejen traigo la soga, debe estar en mi habitación —acto seguido se dirigió al alemán—. ¿Podrías acompañarme, Luddy-Luddy? —sabiendo que con el italiano las peticiones eran casi irrefutables, el germano asintió con su rostro ya más calmado (sin instintos asesinos) y le siguió hasta la habitación.

Entre el laberinto de habitaciones, pasillos y _válgame_ , sí, también escaleras, llegaron a la habitación del ítalo de la que sacaron una soga que estaba en la típica caja roja en la que se posicionaban los extinguidores, sólo que esta decía: "Ábrase en caso de flirteo hacia Lovinito(Para ayudar a subir)"… y por eso tenía polvo, y cucarachas, y una manada de Ratas a la que la líder Feli le había puesto Cuca… sí, digamos que no utilizaban esa cuerda muy seguido. Y por eso tendía a suceder lo que sucedía, ya que sólo el abuelo y Feliciano conocían de dicha cuerda y digamos que el menor no tiene TOC así que no le interesa recoger su cuarto ni tener una limpieza definitiva… seh…

Y es por eso que cuando Ludwig prestó más atención a la habitación casi le da el patatús. Sí. El patatús, el mimiski y de pasada el ugi (que sólo los que vieron ATLA y/o leyeron los cómics "La búsqueda" entienden la referencia). No estaba seguro si lo que había pisado era un cuaderno o si era… un conjunto de hojas que tenían encima tanta mugre que hacían un empastado perfecto.

—Ve~ Luddy-Luddy, tenemos que acompañar a France-nichan y a su amigo antes de que Fratello se entere que…

— ¡FELICIANO! —chicos, _game over_. Espero que hayan guardado la partida, que se les va a ir el tema bien sabroso y casi puedo ver el aura peligrosa de Lovino recorrerse hasta los tiempos en los que ni Grecia pelaba a Italia como algo tangible. Sí, hasta el I antes de Cristo. Imagínense nomás lo mal que deben sentirse el nombrado y la razón de su enojo.

— ¡ _Petit_ Feliciano!

— ¡Lovi, eso duele!

Oigan, no es por nada, pero sospecho que nos cambiaron a los actores de Francis y Antonio por mujeres. Yo digo, porque sus voces sonaron tres octavas más altas que ya no sé si eran hombres… para empezar. Ya luego nos peleamos con el director.

Pero primero le decimos que es una sospecha. Recuerden, la palabra exacta es _sospecha_.

Y nos encontramos con que Feliciano ni Ludwig guardaron la partida. Lo cual complicará todo el asunto. Ni modo. Lo que pasó fue historia. El ahora no existe.

Y en el futuro están jodidos.

—

Como no queremos que la tecla de Bloc Mayus nos demande por abuso debido al montón de palabras en mayúsculas, decidimos omitir toda la gritadera que Lovino les lanzó y resumiremos que tanto Ludwig, Feliciano, Francis y… wow, Antonio, salieron medio bien paraditos de la que les llovió encima. Porque, adivinen.

Lovino aceptó la cita que Antonio le había propuesto el día anterior.

Feliciano dice que fue porque su hermano reconoció el amor que sintió de antaño por el español (y que también recordaba la historia, sólo que Lovinito parece no hacerlo. Feli la conoce, Antonio la conoce, _heck_ , hasta Gilbird la conoce).

Francis dice que fue gracias a sus consejos para flirtear que logró conquistarle.

Y, finalmente, Ludwig dice que fue debido al champú de Tomates que Antonio sostenía al tiempo de volver a pedírselo.. Pero hay una probabilidad de 1/100 (en la que no estamos seguros cómo funciona porque estadísticas no es el tema de álgebra que Feliciano está solicitando en tutoría en estas semanas) de que esté correcto. Si tiene mucha suerte, será el 1% del total de 100 de probabilidades. Si tiene mucha suerte.

Bueno, el caso es que las clases se habían suspendido (eso no tenía sentido, eran clases impartidas en casa y debido a eso no incurrían en los días festivos ni el lugar en el que se impartían era regido por el gobierno ni por ninguna clase de secta y… bueno), el punto es que Feliciano le enseñó un volante a Ludwig en el que enseñaban un desfile de canes y… quién sabe cómo Feliciano supo por la obsesión insana de Ludvi… Ludwig hacia los perros.

Fueron, estuvieron un rato, Ludwig se enteró de que Feliciano era alérgico a varias razas de canes por las malas (le estornudó en la cara y le embardunó todos sus mocotes en el proceso), y finalizaron el día yendo a nadar la costa. Porque, sorpresa, estaban cerca del mar.

— ¡Ve~! ¡Luddy-Luddy! ¡Mira-mira! —ese era Feliciano enseñándole a su blondo amigo un cangrejo jaiba de color rojo. El rubio se quedó viendo estupefacto durante algunos segundos (que ya hasta parecía tener un tic facial), no comprendiendo la fascinación que el otro tenía hacia el marisco. Unos segundos después, recordando un libro de biología que había visto y prestando más atención a las tenazas decidió alejarse un par de brazadas de él.

—Feliciano, ¿qué haces con ese cangrejo?

— ¡Su nombre es Señor Tenazas! ¿Puedo quedármelo? ¡Di que sí, di que sí! —aw, vamos que eso era tierno. No nos olvidemos de la forma en la que las mejillas de Ludwig se sonrojaban y después de eso era el Señor Tenazas entendiendo lo que pensaba el blondo in-oxigenado y simulando con sus… ¿manos? …Oh, cierto, tenazas, un corazón. Un corazón que parecía más un rombo pero a Ludwig que parecía saber lo que pretendía el cangrejo no le dio mucha importancia a la forma, pero a lo que intentaba expresar el marisco. Oh por todos los cielos Ludwig, que tendremos que devolverte al parvulario por eso.

Ludwig intentó atacar al jaiba sin importarle que Feliciano le gritara que por favor le dejara en paz y que no lo atacase o de lo contrario dejaría de ser su amigo. Como sea, el cangrejo le hizo una seña que Ludwig interpretó de que le sacaba la lengua, encabritando más a nuestro gran leó… Ludwig. A nuestro gran Ludwig.

Estuvo a punto de quitarle las tenazas cuando un jalón de los que duelen muchísimo le arrastró hasta la arena.

— ¡Ludwig Beilschmidth! —era increíble lo tenebroso que podía llegar a sonar cuando decía su nombre completo y estaba enojado—. ¡No lo ataques! —un mini pucherito, por favor— ¡Las tenazas sólo las utiliza cuando se siente amenazado o cuando necesita alimentarse! ¡Tú eres un humano que quiere arrancárselas por hacerlo!

E hizo aquella carita. Aquella de corderito a medio matar.

— ¿Por qué quieres destruir lo único que le queda para defenderse de la vida marina? ¿Lo único que tiene? —a ser sinceros, al chico no podía importarle menos lo que le sucediera a aquél cangrejo, pero como a Feliciano le molestaba mucho que lo hiciera, soltó un hondo suspiró y musitó un intangible "perdona por haberlo intentado, no lo vuelvo a hacer."

—

No sabemos exactamente cómo, pero al anochecer están ellos y la feliz parej… er, el Spamano según palabras de Kiku y Elizaveta, al igual que el abuelo Roma cenando en el comedor. Sí, porque también está el desayunador; el caso es que estaban comiendo y como Lovinito estaba al lado del abuelo el mayor nota cierto moretón en el cuello que no intentaba esconder. La sonrisa que adornaba su rostro engrandece y Lovino casi cree que es hora de marcar el número 6 de llamadas rápidas, en el que había guardado a " _Felice Per Sempre— Manicomio_ " por si el abuelo llegaba a necesitar una revisión. Ya saben, en caso de emergencias.

En vez de eso, aclara su garganta y traga el bocado que mascaba. — ¿Sucede algo, nono?

—Veo que nada de tiempo has perdido, ¿eh Lovi? —cuando señaló su propio cuello las orejas de Lovinito comenzaron a arder como las de una tetera. Antonio alzó una ceja frente al aparente sonrojo de su… ¿novio? ¿Pretendiente? ¿Primer amor? Utilicemos primer amor.

— ¡E-Eso no sucedió, nono! ¡Es sólo tu mente pervertida imaginando cosas! —tomó un tragó de agua y continuó—. Lo que sucedió fue… eh… Antonio, ¡dile lo que sucedió!

Antonio se rascó la barbilla de forma tanto pendeja como inocente, intentando recordar. —Bueno… si no mal me equivoco… un cangrejo le mordió.

El abuelo sólo parecía un tanto más divertido por la situación. — ¿Y dónde está ese cangrejo ahora, si se puede saber?

—En su plato, señor Vargas.

Observó al lugar que el dedo de Toño señalaba y se sorprendió ver, efectivamente, a un crustáceo posado ahí. Que al parecer ya llevaba la mitad del platillo.

—Ese bastardo merecía ir ahumado —susurró para sí Lovino mientras continuaba comiendo, recordando que eso le hacía memoria de cuando vio La Sirenita de Disney.

Sí. Todos vimos esa película. Hasta Lovino.

—

Como se hacía costumbre desde hace un par de semanas, Ludwig llegaba a altas horas de la noche. Su padre ya había dejado de reprimirle por eso. Parecía haberse rendido con eso. Y eso se sentía… mal. Muy mal.

Como sea, no tenía mucho tiempo de preocuparse por su padre cuando encima se le venía Gilbert y le preguntaba cómo le fue en la casa del pequeño Feliciano. Qué había hecho el día precedente, y si ya había planeado que lo invitaría a la cena que su madre hacía en Alemania para navidad y la que Gilbert no se había perdido ni una vez desde que se había mudado con su padre desde que tenía memoria.

— ¿Y bien hermanito?

—No, Gilbert. No lo invitaré con _muter_. En realidad, no pensaba ir este año.

— ¿Y por qué no? ¡Te llevas de súper maravilla con Feliciano!

—Porque no.

—Ya pues. ¿Y por qué no irás?

El rostro de Ludwig enrojeció repentinamente.

—Bu-bueno… yo… pensaba que… t-tal vez podría… quedarme aquí un tiempo más… y-ya que esta-estaría regresándome con _muter_ en año nuevo y-y… creí que podría d-disfrutar un poco más del clima…

— ¿Lo sabe _vatti_?

A pesar de que la pregunta en sí no era a un tema en concreto, Ludwig supo a qué se refería Gilbert. Y no era sobre dónde se quedaría Ludwig a pasar las navidades, precisamente.

Y el ambiente se volvió tenso. Ludwig perdió todo rojo en su rostro, sus labios se juntaron en una línea casi invisible, y observó a los ojos a Gilbert, quien también le regresaba la mirada, serio.

—No sé de qué hablas.

Mentía. Y Gilbert negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo cuídate de con _vatti_ , yo habré tenido algo con el _señorito_ pero sólo me salvé porque _vati_ ya no tiene esperanza en mí. Tú eres su luz. Su honor. Cuidado de no defraudarle.

Las manos de Ludwig temblaban, en ansias de querer persistir en que su hermano decía cosas sin sentido y que no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que pretendía decirle. O si pretendía jugar con su psique. O… o si de verdad lo había notado.

Y escuchar el tono de Gilbert cuando dijo "no tiene esperanza en mí" sonaba como un puñetazo en el estómago. De esos que te dejan sin aíre por horas. Aquellos que, al mismo tiempo, te dejan pensando.

—Cuidado, _bruder_. Yo podría encubrirte si…

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? —respondió al fin.

—No digo que sea poco… flexible —se sobó la nuca intentando buscar las palabras más sensatas posibles—. Sino porque… es… bueno, _él_.

— ¿Y eso a qué viene?

Los ojos de Gilbert se abrieron con sorpresa. — ¿No lo…recuerdas? —la ceja arqueada de Ludwig le negó—. Es… olvídalo, eras muy pequeño en ese entonces.

— ¿Eh?

—Sólo… cuídate que _vatti_ no se entere. Eso será más que suficiente.

—

Tres golpes en la puerta de Rómulo le hicieron despegar su vista de "la República."

—Adelante —detrás de la puerta estaba un muy azorado Lovino intentando esquivar su mirada y tragando saliva mientras se imaginaba cómo se lo diría al abuelo—. ¿Lovi? ¿Todo bien?

Asintió rápidamente con la cabeza, como si en vez de que el abuelo se asegurara de eso, él mismo se hiciera creer.

— ¿Entonces?

— ¿Puedo…hacerte una pregunta? —el mayor asintió y Lovino tragó saliva, sonrojándose más y sentándose a su lado. El abuelo, sabiendo que esa conversación iría para un poquito de largo decidió dejar a Platón para después y ponerle un separador.

—Sí, vamos.

El rostro de Lovi cambiaba de tonalidades de rojo mientras observaba a la lejanía e intentaba pensar en cómo iniciaría la conversación.

—Abuelo… conociéndote, ¿puedo decir si has estado con un hombre una vez?

Rómulo se extrañó sobremanera por la pregunta y el repentino interés del menor por conocerlo. Puso una mano en su barbilla mientras intentaba recordar…

—Bueno, hubo una vez en la que estuve con este hombre que tenía cara de chica. ¿Supongo que cuenta?

—Sí es hombre, cuenta.

—En ese caso. ¿A qué viene al tema, Lovino?

Ahora sí, rojo carmesí. Lo logramos chicos, hicimos a Lovinito el tomate humano. En teoría, debido a que también su cabello huele a tomate por el champú que su nooooovio (favor de decirlo en voz alta como si estuvieran jactándose del logro) le regaló. Oh, Lovino ya recordó de qué venía a hablar con el abuelo.

— ¿Y alguna vez quisiste…hacer _eso_ con él?

—Bueno, lo hicimos… un par de veces, se puede decir que sí.

— ¿Y cómo lo hicieron, abuelo?

Rómulo pronto captó a lo que quería llegar su nieto.

—Bueno, en teoría es igual a cómo lo haces con una mujer. Hay dos orificios con la mujer, y uno con el hombre. ¿Así o necesitas más información?

Frente a la franqueza de su abuelo combinada con imágenes mentales de lo que sucedería, Lovino no podía ser más… Lovino (un color que nos sacamos de la manga y del manga que es aún más rojo que el rojo), de lo que ahora era.

—Es que… yo… eh… tuveunsueñoenelquehabía… —en este punto se tapa la boca y lo único que alcanzamos a escuchar fue un atropellado "sto bural."

— ¿Qué cosa?

—En el que… —y se tapa la boca con la mano para no continuar.

—Lovino, habla bien. ¡O te retiro los tomates por una semana!

— ¡Sexo oral! —dijo de inmediato sintiendo cómo sus colores se combinaban en sus mejillas y que la temperatura en su rostro aumentaba al ver que había caído demasiado rápido por el truco. Pero es que… eran tomates. ¿Quién le culparía?

Aunque la sonrisa del abuelo había vuelto a hacer acto de presencia. El hombre alzó la ceja y negó con la cabeza. —Sigo sin saber a qué viene el tema.

—Qué… no sabía cómo hacer lo que venía después…

El abuelo volvió a negar con la cabeza, pero no como negativa, sino como resignación. Le palmeó la espalda y le hizo señas de que se retirara a su cuarto. —Ahora lo sabes, así que puedes hacer lo que tú quieras. Siempre y cuando no despierten a Feliciano.

— ¿Está dormido a estas horas?

—Lovino… es medianoche. ¿Qué es lo que haces a estas horas generalmente?

—Pienso en tomates.

—

— ¿Quieres otra alga, Señor Tenazas?

El crustáceo colisionaba sus tenazas en señal de asentimiento. Feliciano sonreía hermosamente mientras le daba otra alga. Ludwig rodó los ojos mientras observaba de nuevo a la pintura en la que se supone que debía terminar.

— ¿Te puedo preguntar por qué tanto empeño en pintar Tomates?

Feliciano dejó de hacer "el avión" hacia el Señor Tenazas y se quedó observándole durante unos minutos perplejo. Cuando comprendió lo extraño que debía de parecer pintando tomates en un lienzo enorme.

—Ah… bueno, hace una semana un hombre ofreció exponer mis pinturas en una Galería de Arte y bueno… el cumpleaños de Lovi es en una semana y… pensé que podría hacer que expusieran esto y llevar a Lovi al museo y que se pusiera feliz por eso.

Ludwig asintió con la cabeza, algo inconforme con la razón pero claramente comprendiendo. Su vista estuvo curioseando alrededor. No lo admitiría en voz alta porque le daba mucha penita, pero adoraba el estilo de dibujo de Feliciano y las pinturas que tenía siempre le gustaban por alguna extraña razón.

Su vista se detuvo en un pequeño cuadro. Era una pintura, al igual que los demás. No era la gran cosa, en realidad, se podría decir que no le gustaba el estilo. Aquellos trazos eran muy inexpertos y no parecían ser del castaño. A decir verdad, se preguntaba por qué el otro tendría un cuadro tan horrible pegado en su estudio, dándole la oportunidad de vivir.

¿El criminal en cuestión? Un bosquejo de un conejillo con técnica monocroma. Se regresó a su amigo mientras mentalmente se encogía de hombros y regresaba a vigilar que Feliciano sí estuviese haciendo lo que le correspondía. Lo que sea que eso significara.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Bien… hay un montón de cosas que necesito clarificar, por si no lo he hecho antes o si tengo que hacerlo para que nadie se confunda:

 _Champú de Tomates:_ Sí, existe. Yo lo he visto. No puedo mostrar la foto porque FFnet es puñetero y no me permite subirla, pero… de verdad, existen esas madres.

No lo había especificado y no creía hacerlo en ningún momento de mi vida, pero en el primer capítulo de la historia, Ludwig acababa de llegar de con su madre para visitar por el verano a su padre y a Gilbert, siendo esta su primera vez en Italia. Gilbert visitaba a su madre en las navidades y en una ocasión se había llevado a Roderich, que es muy probable que no vaya a aparecer aquí pero buah~ y en otra a Elizaveta y pues… creo que es todo lo que tengo por decir. Tampoco sé si lo hice obvio, pero quería que quedara claro que estaban divorciados.

Ahora, ¡cuestiones de trama! Sí, efectivamente, a esta cosa ya sólo le quedan dos capítulos, si no contamos a la pendejada que están leyendo en estos momentos. Como lo repetí en las notas de arriba, constituirá de 5 capítulos y hay probabilidades de un capítulo extra… si recuerdo de qué iba. Pero la trama de aquí al 5 ya está terminada y eso es lo importante.

Chicos, con esto me despido y les aviso que a partir de este capítulo se termina el 80% parodia (aunque seguiré con la advertencia) y comienza con el 20% de drama. Oh sí, dos capítulos LLENOS de DRAMA.

Y en cuanto a fecha de actualización… existe algo llamado "les prometo que actualizaré antes de que termine el año" aunque en realidad espero tener el capítulo 5 para la fecha en la que corresponde la termporalidad. Así que terminar el capítulo 4 en noviembre y el 5 a finales de diciembre.

PD: perdonen por las tardías actualizaciones, traducir me ha consumido el 80% del tiempo que tengo para escribir… no me arrepiento de nada —se esconde antes de que la linchen—

PD2: finjamos que su cumpleaños es a principios de diciembre y no en marzo, ¿de acuerdo? Arruinaría toda la trama si no fuera así.

—gem—


	4. Parte 4

**Advertencia Justa:** El 80% de esta obra es Parodia. Suponiendo que manejamos un porcentaje de un 120%(sí morros, como en los Extraordinarios; para recordaros que reprobaron química de chavos), digamos que un 20% le pertenecen a drama, romance y cosas antidiabéticas; y que el 20% restante le pertenecen a Relleno. ¿Por qué no manejar un porcentaje normal y dejar la parodia en 60%? Nunca se tiene una buena carcajada con un 6 (a menos que seas un profesor y estés reprobando a un alumno). Además, odio el número 6, y mi favorito es el 8… así es, TOC. TOC. TOC. Y no me refiero a tocar una puerta, sino al Trastorno Obsesivo Compulsivo (sí, lo escribí 3 veces a propósito).

 **Comentarios:** Seh… ¿recuerdan que les dije que este capítulo estaría lleno de drama? Seh… resulta que todavía me faltaba un poco más de Parodia con los personajes. Exactamente, unas 2k de palabras. Además… también va a haber un poco en el último capítulo, pero este será algo más… bawis. Más dulce… por así decirlo.

Eh… ¿si discutimos la fecha de "nacimiento" de Lovinito en esta historia? Para que la trama no se arruinase, decidí que Lovinito cumpliese a principios de diciembre y el de Feli… se queda. Síp, en marzo.

 **¿Puedo Besarte?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Parte 4:** Él.

 **.**

—Luddy-Luddy, ¿por qué no me dejas ir a tu casa?

Mientras que el alemán suspiraba por enésima vez en… ¿40 minutos? 40 minutos, se preguntaba por qué tenía que responderle esa pregunta… de nuevo.

—Eres alérgico a dos de mis perros.

Al parecer esa era una de las pocas frases que no entraban del todo en la cabeza de Feliciano, claro, si no contábamos al 50% de horas que desperdició intentando enseñarle aritmética e insistirle en que la siguiente hora no tocaba historia del arte. Sí morros, así de testarudo era el ítalo.

…

— ¿Por qué no me dejas ir a tu casa?

—Te lo acabo de explicar… —en cuanto vio _la mirada_ , supo que estaba jodido. _Oh, no de nuevo…_

—Es porque Luddy-Luddy me odia y no me quiere ver más horas, ¿cierto? —mírale los ojitos, que se le quieren salir las lagrimitas…—. Sabía que era insoportable, pero ¿tanto como para que mi nuevo amigo se quisiera alejar de mí con una excusa de que soy alérgico a él…?

 _Rayos_ , el niñato era buen actor. Por favor, denle un Oscar de una vez. A ver si así en un elfo libre. (Como DiCaprio.)

— ¡C-claro que no! —paso número 1: no lo arruines, trata de ser sensible…—. Es sólo que… em… _V-Vatti_ es muy estricto con las visitas.

— ¿Por qué no? —preguntó con un puchero más grande (si era posible) al tiempo que Ludwig buscaba la mejor manera de explicarle que su padre…

—Tres cosas: Gilbert, Francis y Crema chantillí. —seh… creo que se imaginan cómo terminó eso, ¿cierto?

Digamos, que _Vatti_ ya no ve bien ni a la crema chantillí. Y eso que la pobre no hizo nada por cuenta propia. Fue manipulada y…

—Ah. —dijo, pensando en algo para lograr que le permitiese ir, debía tener algo en su repertorio de manipu…. Er, manual del convencimiento. Ajá. Éso—. ¿Y crees que podría ir si llevo un traje de los que he visto en las películas? Estoy seguro de que el abuelo tiene alguno. Lovi me dijo que el abuelo tenía muchos trajes raros en su armario.

¿Acaso Ludwig se volvió vampiro, o está a punto de desmayarse? Válgame, que está más pálido que Gilbert.

— ¿Trajes raros…? —preguntó en un susurro. Oh, vaya que sabía qué eran esos trajes. Al menos comprendía a qué se refería Lovino con _trajes raros_.

…

Debido al bajo presupuesto y falta de creatividad, no se pudieron elaborar los eventos ocurridos durante el silencio incómodo. Pero Ludwig recuperó su saludable color carnita y Feliciano su alegría porque…

—Está bien, luego intentaré discutir con _Vatti_ el que puedas venir de visita…

— ¡Yay! ¡Luddy-Luddy aceptó!

—

— ¿Una reunión familiar con tu tío?

Sí… la verdad es que también quisimos saltarnos la llamada telefónica que Feliciano recibió, pero bueno, estuvo sus buenos minutos (lo bueno que no era plan de prepago) colgado, para después sonreírle a Luddy-Luddy con una mirada pretenciosa, que escondía una pretensión (sí, las miradas pretenciosas esconden pretensiones, pero no se lo digan a nadie, que queremos mantener el secreto) sobre algo que Ludwig no alcanzaba a dilucidar. Después, fue a gritarle a su abuelo para avisarle que fueran por Lovinito, el tranquilizante con olor a tomates y la banda de color rojo… tomate.

En los momentos en los que lees esto, Lovinito está en el auto con el olor a tomate en la nariz y diciendo locuras al lado de un Antonio semi-yandere (palabra que nos introdujo Kiku para facilitarnos la vida) sobre lo grandiosos que son los tomates y que lo mejor que nos ocurrirá será verlo con su enoooooorme empresa de estos, que construirá… cuando no se los coma todos.

Llegaron a un lugar medio apartado de la cuidad, por lo que Ludwig se hizo a la idea de dos cosas de suma importancia: su tío debía ser rico si tenía una tenía propiedad privada y dos, aquella cosa que cargaban dos hombres en una bolsa de basura tamaño jumbo definitivamente tenía forma antropomórfica (¿era eso una mano lo que salió de ahí?).

Para quitarse aquellas ideas descabelladas de su cabeza, Ludwig decidió mirar a su lado, donde residía Feliciano jugando en lo que parecía ser una de esas consolas portátiles (PSP, si la parte superior no le mentía) de color rojo y jugaba algo que… era muuuuuuuy sanguinario para ser incluso considerado un videojuego. Aunque bueno, Ludwig no conocía mucho de Gears of War. No es como que yo conozca más del asunto, aunque no va al caso.

— ¡Hemos llegado! — _al matadero_ , decía una voz en la cabeza de Ludwig que varios llamarían "Pepe Grillo," "Consciencia," e inclusive "Narrador Culero;" pero que a él le gustaba denominar "Instinto de supervivencia." Sí, admitan que ese queda mejor que aquellos otros, tan cutres, tan simples. TAN COMUNES.

— ¿Pero a dónde? —se preguntó en voz baja, al tiempo que Antonio sacaba cargando a Lovinito del carro tipo novia (haciendo que se golpease con el techo, y que le maldijese en tres idiomas en consecuencia… aunque no conocía mucho de idiomas, pero bueno). Feliciano guardó en una cangurera su PSP (aunque parecía la bolsa de Hermione, ¡¿cómo carajos le cupo ese aparato electrónico en semejante espacio?!) y salió apacible del auto. Ludwig, reticente, también accedió a salir.

—

No te acerques a Feliciano en frente de Remo, fueron las indicaciones que Lovino le dio apenas hubieron cruzado un par de portones de un color, diseño y contextura muy extravagantes. Al inicio, Ludwig no entendió del todo a lo que el otro se refería. En realidad, ni siquiera se hacía una idea de quién sería "Remo" del cuál le había advertido quien consideraba apático de naturaleza, y que tenía la sensación de que un ligero odio emanaba de él cada vez que se cruzaban. Como sea, cuando Feliciano fue corriendo hacia un tío casi idéntico (por no decir _idéntico_ ) a Rómulo y lo abrazaba como si no hubiera mañana mientras gritaba "¡Tío Remo!" sentía que el universo se le iluminaba. Así es, los siete chakras se le abrían, el nirvana le era ofrecido, la Virgen Guadalupe se le aparecía y le decía que era el destinado a… okey, basta. ¿Si se hacen a la idea? Okey pues, Jebús se le aparecía y le decía que era su reencarnación… se sentía el mero mero… nos demandaban por esto…

En ese momento, Ludwig comprendió que su "instinto de supervivencia" (sí, el narrador culero de hace rato) no había estado del todo equivocado desde hace rato. ¡Qué decir hace rato, desde que el p*to de Toño había roto el vidrio!

Como por arte de magia, Lovino, Antonio y Rómulo desaparecieron del lugar. Bueno, desaparecer es un término relativo, algo que sólo la ciencia del flogisto podía explicar. Y dado a que Ludwig era un maldito amargado que no creía en la magia, decimos que desaparecieron por obra y gracia del flogisto. Oh salven alemanes creadores del flogisto. ¡Guillotinen a Lavoisier! (Maldito francés lisiao'). Ejem… el punto es que no pudo identificarlos de entre el resto de los presentes durante un par de horas. ¿Qué cómo eso era posible? Bueno, todos ellos eran del mediterráneo, o, en default, ibéricos (y con esto no me refiero sólo a Toño). Por concipiente, eran de piel oliva cabello marrón y la mayoría de ellos tenía ojos verdes o cafés. Dado el caso, se la pasó en una distancia "tolerable" en lo que intentaba esquivar tanto a Remo como a Feliciano, uno por ensimoso y otro por instinto de supervivencia/consejo-chafa-de-Lovino.

Sus esfuerzos no le sirvieron de mucho, ya que al final el ítalo mimado (ejem, respeto a tus mayores, Ludwig) terminó encontrándolo y arrastrando al hombre con él fue directo a picar el brazo de Luddy-Luddy.

—Ve~ te presento a mi tío, Remo Vargas.

Ahora Ludwig se hacía una idea de por qué el Señor Rómulo se creía rey de Roma. Qué decir, una idea era muy vago, aunque ese no era el caso en esos momentos. El hombre pareció escrutinar en su persona mientras parecía querer identificar nombre, raza, si era Ario o no, sí era seguidor de Hitler, si se había retractado y mejor se había ido con Stanlin, si jugaba fútbol, si le iba al Atlas o a las Chivas (de acuerdo, no, chiste local). Hubo un punto en el que era tan profunda su mirada que Ludwig creía ver a personas detrás del hombre cavar una tumba e ir preparando la uña frente a la sepultura para narrar su nombre en ella.

—Mucho gusto, señor Vargas. Mi nombre es Ludwig Beilschmidth —dijo, sintiendo como sudor frío pasaba por su espalda. El hombre pareció advertir eso, aunque cuando Feliciano giró su rostro hacia él pareció desarrollar una doble personalidad, una que no quería asesinar a nadie y lo único que quería era danzar con ponis geis (Espera un momento Ludwig, ¿qué tienes contra los ponis heterosexuales?) y sobrevolar arcoíris de muchos colores. Era como si frente a él se encontrara su dios y estuviera debatiéndose si cometer una injuria en su nombre a sus espaldas o de frente. Una parte del blondo, aquella que quería seguir viviendo y quería contarle a alguien sobre esto le decía que debía irse. Y debo decirles, nuevamente, que esto no es una desvergonzada referencia a "Wasuremono no mori" ni su relación con otros shippings de aquí (del fandom, pue'). Recuerden que esta es una historia seria bien seria.

Ludwig estaba seguro que explotaría de la incertidumbre de no ser porque llegó Lovino y entabló una conversación seria con su tío, quien, aunque seguía teniendo un "lado suave" hacia su sobrino mayor, hacia denotar a leguas quién era su consentido en este lugar.

—Gracias por asistir —dijo finalmente el hombre, dirigiéndole una mirada-no-tan-asesina-pero-haciéndole-entender-que-de-igual-forma-le-partiría-su-cara-de-rubio-favorito-de-Hitler—. Feliz cumpleaños, sé que no supera tus expectativas, pero igual espero que te guste —al tiempo que le entregaba una tarjeta a Lovino, tarjeta que Ludwig no alcanzó a ver de qué se trataba debido a que Lovino la guardó inmediatamente en su bolsillo y asintió con la cabeza, casi robóticamente.

—Es un honor que nos hayas invitado, especialmente estando ocupado con el funeral del abuelo y esas cosas.

—No importa, necesitaba un descanso de tanto papeleo, sentía que me volvería loco en esa oficina —oh, era gratificante escuchar que el hombre tenía un empleo contribuyente a la sociedad y lo único que había de gánster en él era la imaginación de nuestro rubio estúpido, protagonista, interés amoroso, Ludwig—. Además —añadió, esta vez observando al menor de los hermanos que estaba pegado a su brazo como si de eso dependiera su vida—, siempre me alegra la vida venir y saludar a Feliciano. ¿A qué no?

—Ve~

Sí, eso, al parecer, también era un asentimiento.

Lovino pareció evadir mirar aquella escena, aunque quizá y a final de cuentas también fuera imaginación de Ludwig, pero soltó un suspiro hastiado y negó con la cabeza.

—Si me disculpas, tío, el abu- papá trajo a un amigo mío y tengo que vigilarlo de que no se ahogue con su propia saliva —y con eso, dejó a Ludwig a la deriva de un tiburón asesino. Al menos no lo era por oficio, ¿cierto?

—Entonces… ¿usted es hermano del Señor Rómulo? —fue lo primero positivo que se le ocurrió a Ludwig por iniciar una conversación de la que, pretendía, no saliera nadie lastimado. Su hermano le había obligado a ver una caricatura japonesa y recuerda una escena en la que un pelirrojo con unas tijeras intenta apuñalar a otro pelirrojo sólo por hablarle. Digo, era probable que el hombre también lo fuese, no lo dudaba, hasta llegaba a tener el "Ojo del Emperador" como le habían dicho en otro de los episodios... yo digo.

El hombre, en esta ocasión, estaba tan lleno de ternura exudada por Feliciano que no se molestó en dirigirle una mirada asesina, y asintió con la cabeza.

—Y tú eres hermano del gilipollas de Gilbert Beilschmidth, si mi memoria no me falla —al decirlo como una afirmación, hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espina dorsal. ¡¿En qué catastrófico problema se había metido Gilbert ahora?! Bueno, como punto aparte, ahora las miradas asesinas tenían sentido.

—Lo soy señor, aunque el término "gilipollas" me parece algo… fútil, para describir a mi hermano —admitió algo incómodo.

El hombre no dijo nada para contradecirlo. Aunque, para hacerle la vida imposible, decidió cambiar el tópico.

— ¿Y qué clase de relación tienes con Feliciano?

—Bueno, hasta donde me lo repite todos los días, somos "mejores amigos."

— ¿Entonces tú no lo consideras tu mejor amigo? —como a Ludwig le pareció ver un _glimpse_ de peligro en sus ojos, negó con la cabeza.

—N-No es que no lo considere, es sólo que generalmente soy muy reservado, por lo que en realidad yo le diría "mi único amigo."

Sí, esa respuesta debía bastar. Al menos eso se dijo cuando la expresión del hombre se suavizó y asintió.

—Ya veo… —y observó unos minutos a su sobrino pensador. Ludwig se extrañó un poco, a pesar de decirse de que ya debería estar acostumbrado a esos cambios raros, nunca se adaptaba del todo. Feliciano no pareció incómodo, aunque parecía igual de ausente que el hombre al que tanto parecía querer. Ludwig sólo logró incomodarse más con eso y decidió, por medio de un expletivo no bien pronunciado en conjunto con una disculpa, alejarse de ellos y comenzar a buscar a Lovino, a Antonio y, si es que era posible, a Rómulo.

Como todo buen protagonista, le tocó la infortuna de encontrarse a Lovinito y a Antonio al mismo tiempo. La infortuna no recaía en encontrarlos, sino en _encontrarlos_ , y ellos saben a lo que me refiero.

Para la suerte de la virginidad-no-tan-virgen de la mente de Ludwig, lo único que encontró, fue a Lovino entre la pared y Antonio, y Antonio degustando quién sabe qué en el cuello del otro. Carraspeó algo incómodo para hacerles saber que estaba ahí. A Antonio no pareció importarle mucho la presencia del otro, pero Lovino, sonrojado ya como estaba, contuvo la respiración unos segundos antes de tocar ligeramente el hombro de su compañero para después, cuando no estaba funcionando la primera alternativa, una patada en la entrepierna sirviera.

—Lovi… —dijo en medio de un jadeo que intentaba recuperar el aíre que no perdió. O bueno, probablemente sí perdió la respiración, aunque el aíre nunca abandonara sus pulmones, lo cual hacía a toda esta situación más extraña de lo que Ludwig podía recapacitar.

El italiano no se inmutó por la mueca de dolor del otro, carraspeó un poco para disimular su sonrojo y después de eso decidió que le prestaría, por una vez en su vida, atención al macho patatas.

— ¿Qué le dijiste al tío Remo? —al ver la expresión no-tan-mortificada de Ludwig, no sintió ni una pizca de remordimiento al no haberle enseñado defensa personal cuando pudo—. Ve el lado bueno de todo esto, bastardo. El mes se termina hoy.

Ludwig asintió con la cabeza, casi de forma robótica. Antonio se recuperó de su pequeño drama y se fue a pedirle perdón a su tomatito hermoso; a lo que este le dijo algo parecido a "este no es el momento" y volvió a observar a Ludwig.

—Pero creo que la terminación de "la deuda" no te detendrá de venir mañana a la casa, ¿o sí? —inquirió alzando una ceja, a lo que Ludwig se encogió de hombros, señalándole que podría o no ser de su incumbencia—. Porque te advierto, míster potato, que si dañas a mi hermanito, no seré yo quien te descuartice.

Y aunque había un aura amenazadora cuando dijo "dañas" y lo decía con toda la convicción de lo último, Ludwig sabía que se refería a Remo. Bueno, era obvio ya que dijo también "no seré yo."

—Entiendo —dijo sin muchas ganas. Una parte de sí le decía que se estaba tomando la conversación muy a la ligera. Aunque aquello no era lo que debía preocuparle en esos momentos.

—

Para, quizás, su buena fortuna, la fiesta procedió sin penas ni glorias. Quizá las miradas alienarias de parte de Remo serían algo por destacar, pero no del todo. Feliciano se la pasó la mayor parte del festejo pegándosele, provocando solo que los nervios de Ludwig se afilaran. Rómulo llegó hasta un par de horas después, y el blondo no tenía las agallas suficientes para preguntarle lo que estuvo haciendo o con quién estuvo haciéndolo. Realmente, se contentó con saber que no estuvo molestándole durante un buen rato. Durante el viaje de regreso, para, de alguna forma, su mala fortuna, le tocó sándwich entre el conductor (Rómulo) y Antonio debido a que Feli había querido hablar a solas con su hermano en la parte trasera.

— ¿Qué sucede? —inquirió arqueando una ceja.

Feliciano jugó con sus dedos durante unos minutos, pensando en las palabras que estaban por salir de su boca. —El tío Remo me dijo que quería que viajara con él antes de comenzar a cursar la universidad. Ya sabes, para conocer el mundo y esas cosas.

Si existía algo más incómodo que el silencio, ese era seguramente una pelea—raramente—entre Ludwig y Antonio por quién debería tener más comodidad y preferencias: si el que era pareja del hermano Vargas mayor, o si el tutor del hermano Vargas menor. Lovino no pareció tomarlos en cuenta y se puso pensativo durante unos minutos, sumiéndose en su propio mundo.

— ¿Fratello?

—Ah… perdona, pensaba. —respondió después de unos minutos, Feliciano asintió con la cabeza, aunque siguió observándole persistente. Lovino soltó un suspiro y preguntó—. ¿Qué le respondiste?

Feliciano observó a sus dedos pelearse por un hilito de su camisa. —Le dije que lo pensaría.

No es que viajar con el tío Remo fuera algo que le desanimara, pero no podía soportar estar lejos de Italia por mucho tiempo. Adoraba todo de su afable país: su historia (del arte, cabe destacar), gastronomía, lenguaje, religión (hasta… cierto grado), y también lo expresivos que eran sus conciudadanos, eso era. Lovino no le respondió de inmediato, y este se puso a observar el frente del camino, como si en él se encontraran las respuestas que su hermano le solicitara.

—Supongo que deberás hacerlo. Hay dos opciones, y sabes lo peligroso que es ir con él debido a… —no continuó hablando, aunque Feliciano sabía que no había necesidad de hacerlo. Después de todo, el tema no era nuevo.

—Deberé tomarlo en cuenta.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a su destino: un museo de arte contemporáneo. A tiempo para la exposición a la que había sido llamado Feliciano, lo cual ya tomaba como ventaja. Antonio inocentemente había preguntado por qué habían llegado ahí, Lovino simplemente se encogió de hombros pero les siguió de igual forma. Llegaron al pabellón y fueron recibidos por personas vestidas como si fueran de la alta sociedad (lo que Ludwig no dudaba) aplaudiéndoles debido a que un orador anunciaba la presencia del creador de todas aquellas obras maestras que presenciaban.

Feliciano estuvo un rato más atacado por personas (poniendo a Ludwig de cierta forma sospechoso, no es como que tuviera celos… obviamente no era así~). Preguntas sobre sus pinturas, sobre su inspiración, sobre las personas a las que estaba dedicado y qué clase de pigmentos utilizaba; si trabajaba con acuarelas, si trabajaba con lápiz antes de utilizar el pincel, si había intentado de las corrientes neoartísticas… a Ludwig comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza de tantas cosas que no tenía idea de qué hablaban. Como se dice: que de tanto pensar iba a quedarse calvo. Se encogió de hombros y se limitó a vigilarlos a distancia, al lado de Antonio que había preferido esta vez no seguir a Lovinito como obseso (lo cual el italiano le agradecía) y en vez se puso a observarlo con ojos de perrito y pensar sobre cómo lo cogería en todos lados de la casa cuando aceptara casarse y… ¿por qué Ludwig tenía aquella mirada extrañada? ¿Es que había dicho algo en voz alta?

Ludwig sacudió la cabeza, sacándose todas las palabras posibles que el españolete había dicho de su mente y concentrarse en otras cosas importantes. Ese era el último día en que quedaba de cuidar a Feliciano, como ya se lo había repetido el mayor de los hermanos Vargas y aunque no lo admitiese, había desarrollado una especie de afinidad hacia el menor de ellos. Aunque, lo supuso, no había sido su culpa. Había sido la de aquél trozo de sol, el haberse cruzado con él… había sido la culpa de su hermano, por ser tan irresponsable y hacer que su padre lo enviara a vigilarle; había sido la de Francis, por escoger coger resorteras y dispararlas a latas a lo tonto; había sido la de Antonio, por distraerse pensando en quién sabe qué sandeces y romper accidentalmente la ventana; había sido la de su boca, la cual no había inventado una excusa convicente a tiempo; había sido la del Señor Rómulo, por obligarlo a convivir durante 30 días seguidos y durante horario corrido con aquél niñato; había sido culpa de su estúpido corazón, el haber caído por…

—Luddy-Luddy, ¿en qué piensas?

Parpadeando sin descanso, Ludwig aspiró pesadamente mientras sentía cómo a su lado se había posicionado la persona de sus pensamientos. Tardó diez segundos para girar la cabeza y observarle, Feliciano mirándole con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, de que esta vez el alemán no se haya puesto a reprenderle por el ataque sorpresa ni por la repentina compañía, ni por el sobrenombre que, aunque no lo admitía, le gustaba. Ludwig tardó minutos en responder, y cuando lo hizo, fue con una sonrisa discreta; después, con una mano despeinó el cabello del castaño y le dio un abrazo.

—Felicidades por tu exposición —fue todo lo que le reveló, primeramente, tomando por sorpresa al ítalo quien mantenía sus manos a la altura de los hombros del blondo, a centímetros de ellos. Cuando se acostumbró a la muestra de afecto del otro, sus manos lentamente se deslizaron por su espalda hasta llegar a una parte en la que le era cómodo y apretaron suavemente. Quedito musitó un "gracias" y tragó saliva, inseguro de qué hacer ahora. Ludwig no parecía querer soltarle, así que no haría nada para evitar que le sostuviera. Estuvieron así lo que parecería eternidades para el rubio, quien se había prendado del olor que exudaba el cabello del castaño y respiraba pesadamente, esperando que la escena no asustara al otro. Que no lo alejara de él. Quería quedarse así un rato más.

—Puede que Luddy-Luddy se me haga lindo —dijo de repente Feliciano, mitad cantarín como siempre, y mitad con una sonrisita tonta. Ludwig abrió los ojos, no sabiendo qué responder a eso—. Y me gusta que Luddy-Luddy me felicite por la exposición, aun cuando no es la gran cosa.

Ludwig, separándose del otro negó con la cabeza.

—Esto es importante, es la primera exposición que tienes. Puede que todavía te falte cursar la universidad, pero esta es, lo que yo sospecho, una galería de renombre, y el que haya venido una enorme multitud a ver tus creaciones ya es una ganancia, quiere decir que tienes un futuro en el mundo del arte; ¿no te parece? —ahora el sorprendido era Feliciano, quien le observó parpadeando para seguirle sonriendo tontamente.

— ¡Oigan tontuelos! —les gritó Lovino atrayendo su atención—. ¡El abuelo dice que deben apurarse o les pagará un motel! —obviamente Rómulo no dijo eso, pero Lovino necesitaba verlos sonrojados, era lo que tendría que pagar si quería salir con su hermano. Así al menos podía burlarse del bastardo sin sentirse culpable de nada. Y como sonaba como algo completamente salido del abuelo…

No pudo evitar fotografiar al rubio con el teléfono del español bajo la excusa de que lo utilizaría algún día de estos. Después de todo, nunca venía mal el correo negro. Rómulo hablaba con una chica, por primera vez no intentando coquetearle, sino que hablaban sobre lo asombroso que fue en su tiempo el Imperio Romano. Hablaban sobre lo increíble que era el idioma que manejó, la sociedad en la que se crió y la cultura que este mantuvo, sin olvidarse de las conquistas (a su padre, mató a su madre, conquistó a los que después serían sus "hijos y nietos", Grecia, Macedonia, Cartago…) que obtuvo. Lovino, rodando los ojos, se disculpó con la bella dama y jaló de la oreja a su abuelo, que ya lo veía como un viejo (no tan viejo, debía destacar, apenas entraba a los locos cuarenta) sin remedio. Este se quejó en voz baja y le dijo que le dejara hacer lo que quería, puesto que este le dejaba hacer lo mismo. Además, argumentó, por vez primera no intentaba hacer pegue, lo cual debía indicarle que como ser humano comenzaba a madurar.

Regresaron a la casa en medio de un silencio en el auto muy extraño. No era incómodo, al menos la mano de Ludwig con la de Feliciano entrelazadas no les hacía sentir como tal. A Lovino, en cambio, le incomodaba un poco el tener que sentarse en las piernas de Antonio, aunque este le abrazaba posesivamente de nuevo, sosteniéndole ceñido de la cintura y repartiendo pequeños besos en su cuello. Rómulo se limitaba a conducir, y verificar que nada sucediese entre el par de parejas, pues no quería que ensuciaran su carro apenas salido del auto-lavado.

Llegando a la casa, Antonio se llevó arrastrando a Lovinito a la cocina, pues iban a preparar algo para cenar juntos. Lovino pareció muy entusiasmado por la idea. Rómulo se limitó a salirse del auto y cerrar el carro cuando estos hubieran salido. De ahí en más, que hicieran lo que quisieran. Feliciano, aún con su mano entrelazada con la de Ludwig le hizo una seña con la cabeza para entrar a la casa. Así lo hicieron.

Decidieron ir hacia el estudio de Feliciano mientras la cena estaba lista. Al menos eso pensó Ludwig, ya que en vez de terminar de recorrer el pasillo, Feliciano había abierto una de las puertas laterales y le había dado paso a su habitación. Ludwig estuvo a punto de quejarse cuando observó que no estaba tan sucia como la vez anterior en la que había entrado (a decir verdad, estaba casi reluciendo de limpia) y observó que Feliciano se mordía los labios, nervioso de hacer el siguiente movimiento.

— ¿Feliciano? ¿Hay algo malo? —inquirió. El castaño negó con la cabeza.

—Es sólo… quería darte algo muy importante hoy, ¿crees que puedas cerrar los ojos en lo que voy a buscarlo? —con una mano, Ludwig cubrió sus ojos como le era indicado, y era guiado a la cama para sentarse a esperar.

No se esperaba que los labios del castaño fuesen a parar a los suyos. Aunque no fue sorpresivo.

Casi de inmediato, había guiado a Feliciano a estar debajo de él. No sabía con certeza lo que estaba haciendo, o si lo estaba haciendo adecuadamente, pero sabía que la lengua de Feliciano era muy juguetona, y que era, hasta cierto punto, excitante el que no se quedara quieta.

—Wolffie… —susurró el otro entre suspiros, haciéndole detenerse de abrupto, alejarse de su rostro y observarle interrogativo.

— ¿Wolffie?

Ese no era su nombre.

Y Feliciano parecía no saberlo. Ladeó la cabeza unos quince grados a un lado, casi igual de intrigado que él.

— ¿No era tu segundo nombre Wolfram? —Ludwig negó con la cabeza, y ahora Feliciano pareció darse cuenta de la situación, entristeciéndose al instante—. Oh… perdóname Luddy-Luddy…

El rubio se separó del italiano como si fuera la peste. Feliciano se sentó en su cama avergonzado de sí mismo. Ludwig no le dio tiempo a explicaciones debido a que se salió de la habitación dando zancadas. Así hasta llegar a la entrada de la casa, decir buenas noches y salir a la calle. Lovino estuvo gritándole que por qué se salía si ya estaba por terminar la cena.

No se detuvo ni cuando abrió la puerta de su casa. Gilbert había llegado a recibirlo pero Ludwig le había detenido del cuello de la camisa.

—Me dirás quién carajos era Wolfram, ahora. —Gilbert abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Estuvo abriendo y cerrando la boca durante varios minutos mientras una sonrisa de "qué te puedo decir" aparecía en sus labios.

—Bueno pues… Wolfram era… un científico austro-húngaro que fue galardonado con el premio nobel de química y era reconocido por su torpeza y el efecto Pauli era…

—Sabes que no es a lo que me refiero, Gilbert —le dijo observándole más afiladamente.

Gilbert se encogió de hombros y estuvo a punto de inventarse otra cosa cuando sus ojos vislumbraron a su padre en el umbral de la cocina. Ludwig dirigió su vista a donde su hermano veía y dejó en paz al cuello de la camisa del albino apenas vio que su padre parecía dispuesto a darle una respuesta. En vez, le entregó una fotografía.

—Él era Wolfram.

Ludwig la observó. ¡Pero si ese en la fotografía era él!

—Pero… _vati_ , en la foto es…

Su padre ya se encontraba subiendo las escaleras de la casa. —Tú sabes dónde buscar las respuestas, Ludwig. Y también sabes si quieres conocerlas —con eso, el hombre se despidió dándoles a ambos de sus hijos buenas noches.

—

—Disculpe, me gustaría visitar a Wolfram Beilschmidth.

— ¿Eres pariente suyo?

—Eso es lo que quisiera averiguar.

—Sígueme.

Al estar frente al bloque de cemento, seguía sin poderse creer lo que sus ojos le decían.

" _Bjӧrn Wolfram Beilschmidth._

 _Amado hijo, hermano y amigo."_

Si sus ojos no mentían, él había nacido el mismo día y mismo año que él, y si recordaba cómo contar no había vivido más de siete años. Se sentó durante un par de horas frente a la lápida, no le importaba que la noche se hubiera cernido ya sobre la ciudad. No era del tipo supersticioso, por más pruebas que se tuvieran. Y si llegaba a serlo, sabía que nada debía de temer, pues la mayoría de los espíritus que rondaban aquél cuadrante no eran dañinos.

Sostuvo frente a la lápida la foto que su padre le entregara hace unas horas y después volvió a leer la inscripción en él. Había una frase casi olvidada, la cual a esas alturas le importaba poco leer. Ya había tenido suficientes sinsabores por culpa de Bjӧrn como para dedicarse a leer la inscripción completa en su lápida.

—Lo único que lamento de ti, _Wolffie_ , es haberme enamorado de la misma persona que tú.

—

— _Vatti_ , por favor, consígueme el primer vuelo mañana a Berlín. Avísale a _mutti_ que regresaré. Venir aquí definitivamente fue el peor plan que se le pudo ocurrir —declaró mientras comenzaba a empacar. Gilbert fue abajo a recibir Francis, o al menos eso supuso hasta que escuchó alguien dar pisotones subiendo las escaleras y musitando majaderías que Ludwig ya estaba cansado de escuchar.

— ¡¿Qué carajos fue lo que le hiciste a Feli…?! —estaba a mitad de una verborrea cuando lo notó empacando, se detuvo de abrupto y observó cómo el rubio no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención y seguía guardando cosas—. ¡¿Es que acaso piensas irte así sin más?!

—Te recuerdo que mi mes pre-dictado ya terminó, Lovino —respondió Ludwig, cerrando la maleta—. Y se suponía que regresaría hace dos días a Berlín, por lo que ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

— ¡¿Pero qué sandeces dices boludo?! ¡¿Y qué hay de Feliciano?!

—No sé qué hay con él, pregúntale a _Wolffie_. Él debe saberlo.

— ¡¿Acaso te irás así, sin más?!

Ludwig se encogió de hombros. —Bueno, me obligaron a venir así, sin más. Sería bueno que me regresara de la misma forma. —cerró la puerta de la habitación detrás de sí.

— ¡Eres un maldito hijo de puta! —le llegó el grito ahogado de Lovino por obra y gracia de la puerta. Ludwig no le dio muchos rodeos a lo dicho por él, después de todo, los impropios de Lovino nunca fueron cosa por la que debería preocuparse. Bajando las escaleras se encontró con Antonio, quien no intentó detenerlo de bajar e irse de ahí. Casi parecía comprender su dolor; después de todo, convivió con los hermanos Vargas de niños. Él sí llegó a conocer a Wolfram; por lo que le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro y una mirada que decía "perdón."

— ¿Ya conseguiste el vuelo, _vatti_?

—No había vuelos situados mañana. Te conseguí uno que parte dentro de tres horas.

—Perfecto. Mientras más rápido, mejor.

— ¡Míster Potato! —le gritó Lovino bajando las escaleras, Antonio intentaba detenerlo de lo que hacía. No fue suficiente, debido a que Lovino alcanzó a asestarle un puñetazo en la mejilla—. ¡Se lo prometiste!

—Muchacho, no aceptaré violencia hacia alguno de mis hijos dentro de mi casa. ¡Te quiero fuera de aquí ahora! —le regañó Germán.

—Perdónelo señor Beilschmidth —dijo Antonio, finalmente sosteniéndole de los brazos para que evitara asestarle otro golpe—. Pero está muy indignado con él.

—Esté o no indignado existen cosas básicas como disciplina y respeto ajeno, cosa que parece no tener —acotó el hombre—. Lo quiero fuera de mi casa.

Antonio asintió con la cabeza. —Lovi, vámonos —aunque nunca había sido brusco ni le había obligado a nada antes, Antonio tuvo que sostenerle las manos y pedirle a Gilbert que le ayudara con los pies para que no pateara a nada mientras salían de la casa.

—Vámonos, _vatti_ , o me retrasaré del vuelo.

* * *

 **Notas de Autor:** Se suponía que lo trajese ayer. Como sea, una hora de diferencia no es demasiado, ¿verdad?

Estuve todo el día de ayer fuera, sepan perdonarme. Lo bueno es que alcancé a terminar el capítulo, ¿es lo que querían, no?

 _Se me olvidó decirlo en el capítulo pasado:_ Cuando Italia apenas nacía, no sabía quién era, cuál era su idioma, ni cuál era su religión o región; sólo sus habitantes sabían que eran de cierta parte y que no eran ni Griegos ni Romanos ni Hispanos. Como sea, eso cambió cuando Roma (en el siglo V antes de nuestra) lo declaró su… digámosle "colonia" y dijo "Ustedes son Italia, su idioma es italiano, están en mi territorio y tienen el idioma que quieran siempre y cuando sepan que me pertenecen." Y fue entonces cuando Grecia comenzó a notar a este pequeño territorio, e instaló colonias en dos pequeñas ciudades de las que no recuerdo sus nombres. Es referencia del capítulo anterior, perdonen.

 _Imperio Romano:_ El Imperio Romano conquistó a su padre (Etruria) al nacer asesinó a su madre (los latinos) y conquistó a los Galos (franceses) a Hispania (españoles) tuvo tres guerras con _punicae_ (Car _ta_ go, no _Cár_ tago) denominadas Guerras Púnicas antes de conquistarle; después de Alejandro Magno conquistó a Macedonia y tuvo cierto control sobre Grecia. Mi obsesión con él viene desde antes de Hetalia, lo juro (?)

Bueno, _dear readers_ , como ya lo saben, nos queda un último capítulo y un epílogo (si me alcanza cerebro). Como ya se los había comentado anteayer en el One-Shot 3 de Connotación, pasé por una semana truena-neuronas debido a exámenes bimestrales, además de que noviembre fue mi mes de _writter's block_. Lamento si alguien creyó que estaba muerta.

¡Hasta que nos encontremos de nuevo!

—gem—


	5. Parte 5

**Advertencia Justa:** Lo dije desde el capítulo 2, y recuerden que TODA la trama estaba planeada desde el inicio, los pormenores no, pero el resto, lo esencial, sí.

 **Comentarios:** Bienvenidos y bienvenidas sean al último capítulo de nuestro afanoso camino titulado "Can I kiss you?", también conocido como "la pendejada más larga no-tan-larga sobre GerIta que se ha escuchado en Fanfiction"… o al menos así alguien lo dijo en mis sueños. Qué raros sueños, a decir verdad. Como sea, les agradezco tanto el apoyo que presentaron a la obra, que en un inicio había sido basada en una escena de una novela histórica sobre Don Porfirio Díaz titulada "El vuelo del Águila" en la que, en su adolescencia, él y sus amigos habían roto el vidrio de un carpintero y lo habían abandonado a su suerte (terminando haciéndose amigo de este, cabe destacar). De no ser por mi hermana, y por la insistencia de vosotras, no le habría dado trama a esto. Y, tengo que admitirlo, es de los fics que he estado más orgullosa… aunque Hetalia es un fandom en el que no me meto mucho, en últimos días.

Como sea, sin mayor preámbulo disfruten de la lectura (esto es escrito días después de la publicación del cuarto capítulo, con la esperanza de publicarse en navidad)

 **¿Puedo Besarte?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Parte 5:** ¿Puedo Besarte?

La plazoleta no era un lugar muy concurrido al momento del ocaso. Había varias parejas de tórtolos (como lo era el caso de Lovinito y Antonio), había patrullas y había parejas con su chamaco mientras este último perseguía palomas, intentando fútilmente obtener alguna. Kiku y Elizaveta no estaban muy atentos al Spamano, como generalmente lo estarían si hubieran ido por ellos en ese momento. Más bien se encontraban viendo de lejitos al menor de los hermanos Vargas, mientras este leía un libro en su regazo y cambiaba la página perezosamente, sus ojos moviéndose apacibles. No lo perseguían precisamente porque fuera una especie de dios para ellos, pero porque se preocupaban por él.

Y por lo sucedido con Ludwig. ¿Que cómo se enteraron? Bueno, Elizaveta habla con Antonio (ocasionalmente) y este le contó el por qué el pequeño Feliciano lucía tan decaído, a pesar de seguir sonriendo.

—Ya lleva dos semanas y media en ese estado, Eli-san —anunció el pelinegro lo obvio, la húngara asintió con la cabeza—, y no podemos dejar que continúe de esa manera.

—Lo sé, Kiku —la chica frunció los labios, sintiéndose abatida por la melancolía de Feliciano Vargas. Sintió a su mente llegar el título de uno de los tantos mangas que había leído al decirse eso mentalmente, y tuvo repentinas ganas de reírse un poco de la ironía, aunque en el estado en el que estaba lo máximo que salió de sus labios fue un suspiro ahogado.

Habían intentado sacarlo de su casa en un par de ocasiones. Este, por supuesto había negado gentilmente, adjudicando que tenía que estudiar para aplicar su examen en la Universidad, aunque este sería hasta junio, no venía mal que fuese preparándose en épocas navideñas.

Antonio y Lovino habían intentado lo mismo. Inclusive, en un par de ocasiones, Antonio le había traído pinceles (de pelo de… un animal extravagante) y pinturas para que pudiera reabastecer su material. Feliciano le había agradecido, y se había encerrado nuevamente en la biblioteca. Lovino, por su parte, había intentado amenazar a muerte al macho patatas por medio de su hermano; y Gilbert le había dicho que era difícil contactarlo, debido a que este negligentemente había negadóse de tener un correo electrónico, y dudaba mucho que si le enviaba cartas las quemaría o simplemente las ignoraría.

Llamar al tío… no era buena idea de momento. Sabía que Feliciano le regañaría por intentar asesinarle, y tampoco se veía muy tentado de volver a ver al tío así de enojado… dos veces. No que Wolfram haya hecho algo malo en contra de la decencia del menor de los Vargas, pero definitivamente el hombre no se había tomado bien la noticia.

Lovino se reprendía por recordar eso frente a una situación tan crítica como lo era esta. Antonio a su lado decía algo que debía ser sumamente importante, pero estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que sólo y cuando el otro le agitaba de los hombros para asegurarse de que continuaba viviendo, regresó a la realidad con un muy atropellado "qué" saliendo de su boca entre expletivos.

—Decía que extraño aquellos días —respondió el otro, observando melancólicamente hacia su hermano, y por lo profunda que era su mirada Lovino podía hacerse una idea de qué días hablaba. Cuando eran apenas infantes y Antonio estaba coladito por Feliciano. Aunque no se lo admitiría en voz alta, en ese tiempo había sentido celos de su hermano, aunque era sólo algo… transitorio.

Lovinito, por su parte, suspiró. —Yo también — _todo era más sencillo en ese entonces_ , supuso.

Estuvieron así un rato, y cuando el ítalo no podía soportar más la tensión en el aíre fue hacia su hermano y se sentó a su lado. Aunque se veía un poco confundido y casi reticente a hablar con su hermano—argumentando que estaba estudiando—algo en la mirada de Lovino hizo que explotara casi de inmediato, lanzándose al regazo de su mayor, quien no dudó de sostenerlo entre sus piernas y comenzar a arrullarle mientras le sobaba la espalda. Antonio, como tenía cierta compasión por Feliciano se acercó a él, aunque no le consoló como su hermano lo hizo, simplemente esperó a que el estado en el que éste se encontraba mejorara un poco para poder acompañarlos a su casa.

Cuando el sol estaba por partir al otro lado del mundo, lo único que en la plazoleta tenía movimiento aparente eran las palomas buscando las migajas sobrantes de la última vez que alguien lanzara comida. Al menos, eso sucedió antes de que Elizaveta y Kiku emergieran por uno de los arbustos. Sí, daba un poco de miedo, pero la mirada en el rostro de Eli seguía siendo una preocupada, y sólo por esta ocasión se les perdonaba el haber estado espiando a los hermanos Vargas, en esta ocasión tenía más sentido que el que estuvo siguiendo toda su vida.

—Sigo sin unir todos los puntos. Aunque fuera por… el hecho de que Feliciano-kun sea hombre, supongo que Ludwig-san ya debió de haberse dado cuenta desde antes de los sentimientos que había desarrollado hacía él —decía el nipón para sí. Elizaveta seguía sin responderle, pero estaba en las mismas que él—. Y aunque Wolfram-san tuviera algo que ver en todo esto, dudo mucho que haya sido la causa principal, siendo que teníamos un fuerte exponente en mi argumento anterior… ¿Eli-san?

— ¿Eh? —regresó a la realidad. Después de parpadear un par de veces y deducir lo que su compañero estuvo diciendo durante su momento de fuga, respondió—. No estoy muy segura del todo qué cosa lo haya inducido a tomar esta medida, a decir verdad. A mí sólo me dijo Antonio muy poco sobre esto, y dudo mucho que hostigándole vaya a conseguir algo más.

—Tiene un muy bien punto, Eli-san —respondió el otro. Eli dejó de observarle durante unos cuantos minutos, aun ponderándose algo que Kiku no lograba dilucidar. De hecho, éste estaba a punto de preguntarle qué rayos pasaba por su cabeza cuando ella pareció llegar a una conclusión muy simple, y a la vez, no tanto.

—Hay una posibilidad de que lo acepte, pero es muy poco factible que funcione —dijo para sí, todavía uniendo puntos que no lograban convencerla del todo—. Hay… una gran posibilidad, pero también hay otra gran posibilidad de que falle. Necesitaríamos la ayuda de Gilbert… y contactos.

—Bueno, ¿usted no me dijo que su tío, tenía contactos?

Eso pareció ser lo que le faltaba a Elizaveta por dilucidar, pues inmediatamente su rostro fue invadido por una sonrisa de triunfo.

— ¡Eso es, Kiku! —dijo tomándole las manos al otro, haciendo que éste alzase una ceja y la observara extrañado—. ¡Podemos utilizar los contactos de su tío y utilizarlos para hacer lo que se necesita hacer!

— Se refiere a… espere un poco, Eli-san, creo que me he perdido.

—Si Gilbert accede, podemos llevar a Feliciano a la fiesta de navidad de su madre, tienen permiso de un invitado.

—Pero… ¿cómo iremos nosotros, Eli-san?

—Bueno, su madre me conoce muy bien. En realidad, me han extendido una invitación aparte de la de Gilbert. Por lo que supongo estará bien esto, ¿qué te parece?

—Um… sigo sin comprender en dónde entra la ayuda de su tío, Eli-san —respondió dándole a entender que no todo en su plan era perfecto.

—Uh, bueno, verás… hay algo de Feli que pocos conocen, sino es que nadie —comenzó Eli, con aquella sonrisa de la que Kiku era demasiado familiar. Había algo que, durante todos aquellos años de conocerse, se le había olvidado mencionar, aparentemente. Kiku suspiró. No había nada más que esperarse de la húngara, a decir verdad.

—Lo que sea que haya que ver con Feliciano-kun, dígalo ya, Eli-san.

—

Ludwig estaba leyendo un aburrido tomo de física. Su madre abrió la puerta sin previo aviso. Él no se giró a saludarla, estaba demasiado enfrascado leyendo.

— ¿Lu? —inquirió la dama al ver que su hijo no se dedicaba a saludar. El alzó la vista levemente sorprendido, más como una mueca que intentaba esconder irritación, el morderse los labios lo delataba—. ¿Estás seguro de que no vas a invitar a nadie? —asentimiento de cabeza—. Gil todavía no ha avisado a quién traerá, y Elizaveta confirmó su asistencia —otro asentimiento de cabeza—. Ella traerá un amigo suyo, ¿seguro que así estás bien?

—Totalmente —fue la única palabra que abandonó sus labios. La mujer decidió que era suficiente de intentar sacarle conversación a su hijo y soltó un suspiro cansino, levantándose de la cama.

—De acuerdo, iré a comprar unas cosas. Dentro de tres horas tendrás que estar abajo, listo para recibir conmigo a tu hermano y sus amigos. ¿Te quedó claro?

—Uhmm —asintió.

.

Si Ludwig dijera que ya no se encontraba furioso con su hermano no sólo mentiría a las personas a su alrededor, puesto que lo que el albino le había escondido no había sido un libro, ni su objeto favorito, ni había dañado a alguno de sus perros, ni se había disfrazado de él, ni había hecho otros mil escenas de los cuales se podrían esperar de Gilbert, tan irrespetuoso e irresponsable como le parecía, despreocupado e imposible. Se hubiera esperado todo aquello, todo aquello y más. Pero no… no la tontería que le hizo, _no el que lo utilizara como un reemplazo en el corazón de alguien._

—Bueno, Elizaveta dijo que se traería a un chico llamado Kiku y tu hermano dijo que traería a alguien llamada… Ali… Alicia, creo —Ludwig arqueó la ceja, pero no preguntó por la nueva chica de su hermano. No debía ser sorpresa que su hermano fuese a traerse a alguien con ése nombre, igual, suponía que habría una cara nueva a la que memorizarse… veremos si ella lograba hacer un cambio en él.

—Ya veo —asintió con la cabeza. Se fue a la cocina, tomó un vaso, lo llenó con agua del filtro y bebió con rapidez, sintiéndose repentinamente nervioso. Se tomó un par de minutos para descansar, y se preguntó cómo sería haber convivido con Wolfram, si es que sus padres no se hubieran divorciado. Si su padre no hubiera decidido irse a Italia de nuevo… muchísimas cosas, realmente.

— ¿Estás bien, Lu?

La voz de su madre estaba tintada de preocupación, y sabía que sólo la elevaría si no le respondía correctamente. — ¿Por qué nunca mencionaste a Bjӧrn? ¿Por qué fui el único que se vino contigo?

Su madre le observó un tanto nerviosa, era… un tanto complicado explicárselo.

—Era parte del acuerdo que tu padre y yo firmamos que yo al menos me quedaría a uno de los gemelos… eras muy pequeño para recordarlo, y probablemente con el paso del tiempo sólo recordaste a Gilbert por lo mucho que tu padre lo mencionaba…

Ludwig no tuvo tiempo de replicar aquello, en la puerta llamaban. Dejó el vaso en el fregadero y se aproximó a la puerta. Apenas abriéndose se encontró con un chico de baja estatura, cabello oscuro y mirada perdida. En cierta forma, le inspiraba a Ludwig miedo, aunque eso el rubio no lo admitiría.

—Buenas noches —saludó Ludwig, el otro hizo una reverencia con su cabeza, indicándole la misma cortesía.

—Buena noche.

—Supongo que tú eres… Kiku.

—Ha supuesto bien, Ludwig —se limitó a decir, asintiendo con la cabeza nuevamente. El rubio le imitó y alargó el cuello para ver quiénes más venían. Su hermano estaba abriendo la puerta del copiloto, y ahí estaba alguien sentada, sus manos jugaban inquietas en su regazo, su rostro estaba cubierto por la penumbra y difícilmente podría dilucidar algo de ella sólo viéndole desde aquella distancia.

—Y ella… —señalando al automóvil, Kiku siguió con la mirada la dirección que su dedo apuntaba—, debe ser Alicia, ¿no?

Kiku pareció dudar, pero al final asintió con la cabeza. —Efectivamente, veo que es tan listo como Eli-san me dijo que lo era —Ludwig decidió ignorar tanto el insulto como el "san" al final del nombre de la chica y dedicarse a intentar adivinar la identidad de la chica.

Al ver que no salía, Elizaveta salió de la puerta trasera y comenzó a hablarle al oído a la chica, ella pareció murmurarle algo y la chica, después de unos cuantos segundos de reticencia, asintió con la cabeza.

—Uh, perdona la descortesía, en seguida te enseño la sala —mencionó Ludwig, obligándose a sí mismo a regresar al invitado frente a él, y no a la misteriosa chica que seguramente poco le interesaría.

—No hay problema, debería ser yo quien se disculpara por la… eh, interrupción, sé que soy un completo foráneo en esta… familia suya —dijo, hablando también sobre Elizaveta, y por supuesto, los ligados a sangre. Ludwig asintió, no queriendo brindar más al asunto.

—Siéntate en cualquiera de los sillones, ¿te ofrezco alguna bebida? —no etílica, obviamente, pero además de eso podría prepararle algo, tenía ciertos talentos para la cocina (no como los que los hermanos Vargas poseían, ciertamente, pero—espera… ¿por qué pensaba en…?).

Kiku se lo pensó un par de minutos. —Un vaso de agua no le hace daño a nadie. Aunque si lo tienen, me gustaría un vaso con Ginger Ale.

Ludwig asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a la cocina, donde se encontró a su madre terminando de preparar unos cuantos platos, los cuales Ludwig dirigió a la mesa y preparó con los cubiertos correspondientes. Se regresó a la cocina y sacó una botella de 600 de Ginger Ale, sin alcanzar a salir de la cocina, debido a que el chico por el que iba de la bebida estaba entrando. Se la entregó, el chico agradeció la bebida y salió de la cocina. Ludwig decidió que pasaría a su habitación a darse un último respiro y poder proceder con la reunión de acuerdo a lo que su madre esperaría de él.

Estuvo un par de minutos y después se disculpó debido a que había estado ausente en, aparentemente, un chiste que le contaran a su madre, puesto que estaba riéndose a más no poder. Observó a los invitados, los cuales estaban distribuidos en parejas (Gilbert y Alicia, Kiku y Elizaveta) en los sillones frente a su madre. Por la forma en la que su madre se reía, pudo identificar que era de algo que definitivamente Gilbert contó (sin contar el hecho de que su hermano era el único que hablaba alemán… dejemos a Elizaveta de lado por esta vez, ¿de acuerdo?).

—Y esa es la historia de… —se paró de abrupto al ver a Ludwig entrar a la sala, y por la expresión de su madre y los cuchicheos de Elizaveta y Kiku, podía saber de _qué_ la historia iba. O bueno, quizá sólo estaba exagerando y su hermano era condescendiente con él e intentaba parecer más una persona normal que un bromista pesado. Lo que sea que fuere, los observó a todos y dio una pequeña disculpa por su tardanza.

—No sé si Madre les haya dicho, pero la cena ya nos está esperando en la mesa —comentó—, ahora, me gustaría que nos dirigiéramos a ella.

Estaba siendo formal, y se dio cuenta de que de aquella forma su madre no tendría aval con el qué regañarle, así que hasta ahí tenía ventaja. Todos hablaron entre sí un poco antes de asentir a su petición e irse levantando casi de inmediato al comedor, que tenía que ser cruzado primero por la cocina antes de llegar ahí. Todos llegaron ahí, se sentaron y comenzaron una charla de la cual, para la no sorpresa de nadie, Ludwig se mantuvo al margen durante la mayor parte de ésta. No les sorprendió que cada tanto pestañeara fingiendo sorpresa frente a una revelación o una anécdota, para después encogerse de hombros y volver a pellizcar con el tenedor su ensalada.

Cuando la comida se terminó y no tenían excusas para seguir en la mesa, su madre propuso que lo mejor sería continuar la conversación en la sala, que es donde realmente pertenecía la conversación. Ninguno se opuso, pusieron un tanto de canciones navideñas y la mujer les permitió el consumo de vino, sólo porque dentro de un par de horas sería Navidad y también porque no tenía muchos ánimos de tomar esa noche, así que podría vigilarlos bien. Los más tímidos en consumir fueron los invitados, fuera porque eran ajenos o porque no estarían acostumbrados (conociendo a los italianos lo poco que lo hacía, dudaba demasiado). Aunque no importaba, terminaron accediendo, y aunque ambos tenían un ligero sonrojo debido a, aparentemente, su "primera experiencia" (no lo dudaba de Kiku, realmente) con alcohol. Estuvieron conversando por más tiempo, Gilbert estuvo cantando desafinadamente (y no por la ebriedad, sino con el propósito de hacer reír) un mix muy raro de _Santa Claus is coming to town_.

Ludwig frunció el ceño al ver la forma en la que Gilbert tomaba a Alicia de la cintura, era un tanto… impertinente. ¿Es que no veía que había otras personas en la habitación? Giró la vista, incómodo de la desvergüenza de su hermano. Observó periféricamente, estaban Kiku y Elizaveta conversando en una lengua que no entendía, y su madre estaba en su habitación, atendiendo una llamada telefónica. Su vista, finalmente, se regresó a su hermano y notó que éste le decía algo en el oído a la chica. Alicia asintió con la cabeza y caminó hacia el umbral de la puerta que separaba la cocina de la sala.

Para cuando la mirada del alemán supo lo que se proponía la chica, su ceño ya se había arrugado más, con dos preguntas añadidas a su lista: ¿por qué diablos su madre puso muérdago? ¿Por qué ella se paraba ahí? Dirigió su mirada a su hermano, buscando respuestas, pero al increpar en sus ojos rojos, se encontró con un brillo pícaro y una sonrisa no menos santa que éstos.

Gilbert no le respondió, se levantó de su asiento y se acercó inmediatamente a Alicia, a quien, sin más preámbulos, besó en los labios. Kiku y Elizaveta abrieron los ojos con sorpresa, Ludwig gruñó con descontento—había que ser su hermano para ser tan indecoroso como lo era él—para después salirse por otra puerta y caminar hacia el patio trasero, pensando que tal vez un poco de aíre (como el respiro que se había tomado antes de comenzar la cena navideña), había sido.

Casi de inmediato escuchó pasos detrás de él. —Dissculpe si le hicimos incómodo, _signore Luigi_ —su pronunciación y conjugación eran pésimas, por no decir que lo último lo digo en italiano, pero el esfuerzo era lindo.

—Tú eres… Alicia, ¿no?

— _Sí_.

— _Tengo un par de preguntas para ti, Alicia_ —su pronunciación en italiano ciertamente no era mejor que la que la chica tenía del alemán, pero suponía que era más cómodo para ella, desde que poco sabría sobre otras lenguas.

— _Uh… adelante._

— _¿Es ése realmente tu nombre?_ —la chica le observó confundida, como sea, Ludwig no le dio espacio para responder—. _¿O Bjӧrn te llamaba de esa forma?_

Alicia frunció el ceño. — _Sabes, lo haces sonar como si fuera mi culpa, y que te utilicé para algo._

— _No me respondiste._

—… _sí, ambas son afirmativas. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?_

La vista de Ludwig se dirigió adentro, donde estaban su hermano, Elizaveta y Kiku, probablemente ya estaría abajo su madre. — _¿Ambas?_

Alicia se ponderó la pregunta. — _Es una larga historia. Si te gustaría… volver a verme, podría contártela, o decirle a… al tío Remo que te la cuente en persona, es con él con quien comprenderías mejor todo._

Ludwig asintió con la cabeza.

— _Tengo… una última pregunta._

— _Adelante._

— _¿Qué fue eso con Gilbert ahí dentro?_

—… _bueno, fue su idea. Gillie creyó que si te poníamos celoso, quizá, podrías… suena estúpido cuando lo dices en voz alta y lo repasas, ¿sabes?_

Ludwig asintió. Alicia observó el suelo, incómoda.

— _Ahora yo tengo una pregunta, Luddy_ —Ludwig asintió con la cabeza, señalándole que podía proceder—. _¿Por qué te regresaste a Alemania?_

Ludwig observó adentro. — _No podía creer que mi hermano me hubiera ocultado algo así. Me daba la impresión de que… de que no me tiene confianza. Y en cierta parte, de que tampoco le importó Bjӧrn, lo evadía muy fácilmente._

— _Entonces… ¿no fue porque te dije "Wolffie"?_

— _Fue el detonante, pero no la decisión definitiva, no._

Alicia dio un paso al frente, bajó la vista y jugó nerviosa con sus manos. Se mordió el labio, nuevamente nerviosa, preguntarlo era difícil, eso lo podía notar Ludwig, aun cuando no sabía qué era lo que la chica esperaba preguntarle.

— ¿Puedo besarte? —Ludwig sonrió, el sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica era quizá sólo de la mitad del de las suyas. Se agachó un poco (mucho, en realidad) y acarició sus labios con los suyos. Cuando se separaron, escuchó un par de "Aww's" y se giró para ver a Elizaveta, Kiku y a su hermano espiando desde la entrada a la casa, el foráneo con una cámara. Ludwig arqueó una ceja, soltó un suspiro y se resignó a que los amigos de su hermano eran, en extremo, raros.

—

— ¿Realmente mi habitación es la única disponible?

— _Bru_ , sólo hay una habitación de invitados, y esa se la acapararon la marimacha y Kiku. ¿O esperas que se duerma en mi habitación?

—Bueno, veía más… uh, de sentido común que Kiku viniese a mi habitación y que Elizaveta y Alicia se quedaran ellas la habitación de invitados.

Gilbert soltó una carcajada y tuvo que sostenerse del umbral de la puerta para no caerse al suelo.

—Ay _Bru_ , —exclamó limpiándose una lágrima— créeme que de no ser por las revistas debajo de tu cama, te habríamos canonizado desde hace años. Eres más recatado que una doncella en pleno barroco.

Ludwig sintió de inmediato cómo sus mejillas se enrojecían y la risa de su hermano volvía estrepitosamente.

—Si te preocupa mucho, no le he hablado de ellas —le guiñó el ojo—. Como sea, realmente no hay habitaciones disponibles.

—Esto… si estoy provocando muchas molestias, podría pedirle a mi tío que me permitiese quedarme en su casa de Berlín. Está cerca del centro, no está muy lejos… —soltó de repente una vocecita que los asustó a ambos. Alicia acababa de ponerse el pijama y se había quitado las extensiones (cosa que hasta ahora Ludwig notó, lo de que las utilizaba, obviamente).

…Espera… espera… espera. ¿Es que dijo centro de Berlín? Gilbert y Ludwig se miraron entre ambos, arqueando una ceja, ¿no era esa el área de mayor, uh, cantidad de personas con casas opulentas? …¿en qué dijo que trabajaba su tío, de nuevo?

—Eh… no, no hay necesidad realmente —dijo Ludwig, recuperándose del estupor que las palabras de la chica le habían provocado—. S-supongo, que puedes quedarte en mi cuarto — _y yo me ofrezco a dormir en el suelo_ , quería decir, pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

En la habitación de invitados, estaban Elizaveta y Kiku muy ocupados discutiendo del cómo sus OTPs se estaban volviendo realidad. En japonés, para no ser regañados.

—Ahora sólo… necesitamos que aparezca alguien para estar con Gilbert-san y… uh, supongo que el unir a Roderich-san y a Vash-san va en progreso, ¿qué le dijo Lili-chan?

—Bueno, me mencionó que Rod ha ido muy recientemente a su casa, así que todo va muy bien.

Hubo un minuto de silencio en el que ninguno de los dos supo qué decir. Para liberar un poco todo aquello, Elizaveta tomó la mano de Kiku, éste la apretó ligeramente.

—Eli-san.

— ¿Sí?

—Nunca le pregunté… —tomó una pausa—, ¿cómo es que usted sabía lo de Fel… lo de Alicia-san?

Elizaveta dejó de observarle para ver al suelo y sonreír, sintiéndose tremendamente reminiscente. Con su pulgar acarició la mano del nipón y se preparó para hablar.

—Bueno, cuando teníamos unos… cuatro, cinco años, ella venía muy seguido a mi casa, y yo a cada rato me quejaba de mi ropa, así que se la probaba a ella.

—Y… ¿quién más lo sabía?

—Um, creo que su tío, Wolfram… y antes de lo de Wolfram, hace unos nueve años, Lovino. Eso fue algo que me hubiera gustado ver.

Kiku asintió con la cabeza, después, analizando los nombres que la chica había enlistado, enarcó una ceja.

—Espere, ¿entonces Rómulo-dono no lo sabía? —a Elizaveta le daba risa el alto respeto que el nipón le daba al hombre, pero se mantuvo callada y asintió con la cabeza—. ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, era peligroso que él lo supiera. Es una larga historia, mejor te la diré en la mañana. ¿Vale?

—Sí, está bien. _Oyasuminasai, Eli-san._

— _Oyasuminasai, anata._ —dijo dándole un beso en la frente, haciendo que se pusiera todo rojito.

.

— ¿Ya todos están dormidos?

Gilbert observó a su madre, pensó unos minutos y asintió con la cabeza.

—Dudo que la marimacha vaya a hacer algo en casa ajena, así que sí.

—Gilbert, tenle respeto, es una dama.

—Bueno, dudo que _Elizaveta_ vaya a hacer algo en casa ajena.

— ¿Y qué hay de Alicia?

—Supongo que estarán bien, sólo echa un vistazo.

Abrieron ligeramente la puerta, y aunque el cuarto estaba con las luces apagadas, la Luna estaba dándoles de lleno. Ludwig estaba abrazando a Alicia por la cintura, mientras ella dormía casi o más profundamente que él.

—Gracias por quedarte a ayudarme, Gilbert.

—Alguien debía ayudar, _mutti_ , ellos estaban muy en sus mundos como para hacerlo. Como sea, yo ya me iré a dormir.

— _Ja_. Ten una buena noche.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** ¿A que nadie se la esperaba? Seeeh, bueno pues, es que soy demasiaaaaaaaado obvia, que a veces no puedo contenerme.

Em… bueno, como ya se los dije arriba, y se los dije en el capítulo dos y probablemente en el tres, nadie intente asesinarme, que desde el inicio la trama estaba creada… sí, incluso todo el fluff innecesario que presenciaron en este capítulo y, probablemente, en el pasado.

¿Por qué nadie sabía que era Alicia? Bueno, no puedo haceros spoilers. Pero pueden intentar adivinar. _All in due time, Shintarō_ (Por favor, imagínense que leyeron Set Fire to the Air al igual que yo, y que entienden la broma), ¡esperen al epílogo!

De verdad, no me maten por favor.

¡Lamento la larga espera! Pero en serio, no quería ni tocar la computadora en todo diciembre, o al menos a partir de la semana dos… lo cual no mejora el panorama en lo absoluto, siendo que debía traer esto en navidad. ¡Perdónenme, por favor!

Ah, y sí, adivinaron bien; aquellas no eran las OTPs de Kiku y Elizaveta, eran mías. ¡Incluso el Hondaveta! (Son hermosos :3)

De verdad, gracias a todos ustedes por seguir la historia, y por aguantar mis estupideces en cada episodio (aunque bueno, si os advertí que era parodia desde el inicio, no se hubieran quedado si no eran por esas estupideces, ¿o sí?)

¡Los amo!

—gem—


	6. Parte Extra

**Comentarios:** Y… henos aquí, en el final de tan superflua trayectoria, una historia pequeña, en sí, pero que a mí me tardó milenios escribir, ¿quién diría que ya casi tiene un año la historia? Y sólo 5 capítulos… y un epílogo, eso es.

Como llevo diciéndoles, ¡Doits-fruten la lectura!

 **¿Puedo besarte?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Parte extra:** De cuando Ludwig visitó al tío Remo

 **.**

Soltando un suspiro, y un tanto nerviosa, agitó uno de sus pies, el cual estaba envuelto en unas zapatillas color rojo. Repasó mentalmente las cosas que tenía en la mochila, que si tenía una colorera con lo básico, que si tenía el bloc, que si tenía la contraseña del casillero, que si tenía dinero para el almuerzo, que si se sentía entusiasmada por su primer día en la universidad.

No podía creerlo. Tenía un pie dentro de la Academia Europea di Firenze, ¡y tenía permiso para estar dentro de ella!

En un arranque de emoción, sonrió, pasó la credencial por la máquina esa (la que… checaba credenciales—duh) y saludó entusiasmada a uno de los guardias.

Metió rápidamente unas cuantas cosas a su casillero, acomodó otro par, se dejó el dinero del almuerzo adentro y le quitó el modo avión a su celular (todo por ahorrar bendita batería). Sin muchos compromisos, llegó cinco faltando para las ocho a su primera hora, donde le esperaba un profesor de aspecto apático, quien les daría la materia de Historia Universal I, cosas que seguramente ya sabía.

— ¡Eli! —saludó entusiasmada, acercándose a la otra chica, quien le devolvió tan entusiasmada como ella el saludo—. ¡No sabía que estudiaras aquí! —le expresó su sorpresa, aunque no por eso no era grata el encuentro. La otra se encogió de hombros y le dio una sonrisa nerviosa, como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Bueno, pues sí… primer ingreso —y se vuelve a encoger de hombros, insegura de qué más hacer. Estuvo ojeándola un rato, con una media sonrisa en los labios, y después se atreve a hablar—. Veo que te dejaste crecer el cabello…

—Oh… eso —se toma un mechón y luego lo suelta, quitándole importancia—. Sugerencia de Lovi, lo conoces.

—Más de lo que parece —asintió la otra—, en general, es muy fácil de comprender, así que puede resumirse a eso —iba a agregar algo más, pero el profesor mencionó que ya era hora de comenzar, así que un poco reticentes y casi actuando como meninas regañadas, asintieron un poco y procedieron a abrir los cuadernos y sacar notas cada que era necesario.

—

Observó su reloj. No que tuviera prisa, pero realmente esperaba no haber llegado a la hora equivocada. Si no mal recordaba, era más o menos a esa hora la que le mencionó Alicia que saldría. Para pasar el tiempo, se sentó en una banca que era para visitantes y checó un poco los textos que le llegaron. Un par eran de su hermano, otro par de su padre, uno de Lovino (¿cómo diantres había conseguido su número?) uno del señor Remo, y finalmente unos cuantos de Alicia quejándose de que la pasta de la cafetería no sabía igual a la que su hermano preparaba.

 **Tú:** Ali, no son la misma persona, obviamente no sabrá igual.

 **Alicia:** bueno, lo intenté.

Y venía con un par de Emojis que simulaban su tristeza, y uno que parecía ser un plato de pasta. ¿Que cómo había conseguido un emoji de pasta? Estaba en las configuraciones básicas.

 **Tú:** Como sea, ya estoy aquí afuera.

 **Alicia:** ya voy ya voy solo me peleaba con la maquina de dulces.

Y seguido de eso venía un suspiro del blondo, no debía sorprenderse, era una adolescente (y no es como que él no lo fuera, él solo estaba… un poco fuera del molde, es todo), y los adolescentes tendían a pelearse con las máquinas expendedoras de cualesquiera producto que hubiera. Lo que sí le extrañaba era que semejante escuela tuviera máquinas expendedoras, pero eso era pregunta para otro día. Volvió a revisar la hora y escuchó pasos acercarse a él.

— ¡Luddy-Luddy! —y salía abrazada de un… rubio, sorprendentemente amanerado, quien hablaba… bastante extraño. Alicia seguía intentando atraer su atención, así que no tuvo de otra más que acercarse a ellos y hacer una inclinación con su cabeza a modo de reverencia, Ali rio un poco con aquél gesto y luego señaló al que la acompañaba—. Te presento a Feliks.

—Como que… hola —y le extendió la mano, la cual Ludwig se encontró estrechando minutos después.

—Compartimos todas las clases —le explicó Ali, quien estrechaba todavía el brazo del otro—, y es muuuuuy simpático, así que creí que ambos se llevarían bien.

Ludwig sonrió ligeramente, y asintió con la cabeza, y notó que el otro rubio reaccionaba de una manera muy parecida a la suya. Se sintió alegre de ver que Ali no tenía problemas al incorporarse en la escuela (y no es que hubiese estado temiéndoselo al grado de no pensar en otra cosa, pero recordando que Ali había estudiado en su casa la mayor parte de su vida no pudo evitar pensar si realmente podría tener un profesor que le inculcara a otros chicos además de ella), y que además de eso parecía ser el mismo rayo de sol que era cuando le conoció.

— ¿No tuviste problemas en tu primer día? —inquirió mientras caminaban al auto, y le hacía señas a Feliks por si quería ir con ellos. Ali se fue en el asiento del copiloto dejando a Feliks en el asiento trasero, Ludwig se ajustó el cinturón de seguridad y ponía sus manos en el manubrio.

—Bueno… puede que me haya dormido en una o dos clases —y puso sus manos en sus rodillas incómoda, como si de esa manera la mirada de reproche que le dirigía el rubio no le llegara—. Aunque en mi favor, cuando pasaron asistencia con mi nombre asentí, además de que en ellas estaba Eli para despertarme.

Después de soltar un suspiro, Ludwig arrancó el auto, y estuvo en silencio unos segundos. —Eso no significa que debas faltarle el respeto a los profesores, sobretodo al inicio de semestre, que es donde das la primera mala impresión.

—Tú todavía no entras a la universidad —le reprochó la chica sin realmente reprocharle, más bien como un "déjame ser"—. Verás que cuando entres suplicarás que te ayude, sobretodo porque donde entrarás dejan toneladas de tarea.

Ludwig no negó que le dejarían mucha tarea, aunque estaba casi seguro de que podría manejarla bien. Le preguntaron a Feliks por dónde vivía y si lo dejaban ahora o si prefería ir a tomar un café (después de todo, las otras clases de ambos comenzaban dentro de otras tres horas), a lo que asintió por lo segundo y fueron a una cafetería de estilo francés que quedaba a treinta minutos… en auto (el tráfico a veces podía ponerse de pesadilla).

Ordenaron cada uno sus pedidos, y comenzaron a conversar. Ludwig para romper el hielo con Feliks y hacer la "amistad" que tanto quería Ali que formara, que a final de cuentas no fue muy difícil. Aunque el polaco (venía de Polonia, vaya) era una persona… sorprendente, a falta de un adjetivo que mejor le describiera, resultó concordar en muchas cosas con él que a primera vista creyó que no.

Así pasó el rato y antes de que se dieran cuenta ya eran la una de la tarde, lo que significaba que debían regresar al plantel y comenzar con las clases vespertinas (que en el lunes daban de ser tres, comenzando por una a las dos). Ludwig pagó y se fueron, dejando el cambio como propina, antes de que el tráfico se complicara más y llegaran tarde (regla básica, no servía de mucho ir a la clase si te habían tomado falta en el día, es quizá eso la parte importante de la universidad).

Después de dejarlos, Ludwig soltó un suspiro y comenzó a manejar. Mientras estaba atrapado en el tráfico, le había llegado una llamada, con ayuda del dispositivo de manos libres, pudo ver que era Lovino quien quería comunicarse con él.

— ¿Si? —contestó alargando un poco el cuello, con la esperanza de que los autos frente de él hubieran avanzado aunque sea un poco.

— _Bastardo, el tío me dijo que irías a verlo_.

—Bueno… sí, ¿por?

Casi podía imaginarse al otro encogerse de hombros. — _Me hago una idea de lo que planea decirte. Personalmente, puedo decirte que no va a ser… después de saber lo de Feli… no te sorprenderá, quiero decir_.

—A estas alturas… —concordó. Estuvo manejando tranquilamente al menos durante un minuto y medio antes de que todos se atascaran y tuviera que frenar—. ¿Me recuerdas cómo conseguí una licencia con tanto tráfico?

— _¿Te la expidieron en Bastardolandia?_

—Lindo —murmuró, tan bajo que ni él mismo lo hubiera escuchado—. No recordaba que estuviera tan… atascado el tráfico.

— _Bienvenido al final de las vacaciones. Vete acostumbrando, que dudo que planees irte de aquí_.

Ludwig no negaría eso, aunque extrañaba un poco la tranquilidad en las calles de Berlín— _¡¿Eran eso tres autos en un espacio que sólo le concernía a dos?!_

— ¿Hay algún lugar con más tráfico que Italia?

— _Hmm… probablemente Nueva York, aunque Antonio me relata que una vez fue al Distrito Federal_ (qué elegante suena) _en México y… uh, bueno, el taxi estuvo atrapado en el tráfico por nueve horas. Aquí en Italia no se trata de qué tanto sepas manejar, sino tu habilidad con el volante_.

—Lo —esperó un segundo al ver cómo un auto se le metía y estaba a punto de rayar el auto—… noté.

Era extraño, tener una conversación con Lovino que no involucrara muchas palabrotas (y ve que no escucharlo decir una de cada cinco palabras ofensiva era ganancia), aunque también era reconfortante. La pregunta era, ¿por qué? Ni idea, pero le tranquilizaba un poco saber que no estaba siendo… grosero con él.

— _También tendrás que acostumbrarte a una cantidad de autos impensable, en Italia no valen mucho las leyes viales, la más vital y no escrita es: si cabe, cabe_.

—Eso… no ayuda mucho, aunque lo tomaré en cuenta —dijo Ludwig, recordando a esos tres autos de hace unos minutos—, como sea, tengo que colgarte, creo que estoy por llegar —Google Maps, no falles ahora. _In Google Maps we trust_.

— _Suerte, Bastardo_.

.

Aunque tardó un par de minutos para que le dieran acceso a la oficina del señor Remo, lo logró a final de cuentas. Tardó al menos otro par de minutos para que la secretaria lo sacara de una de las sillas en la sala de espera y le dijera que podía reunirse con el hombre.

—Buenas tardes —saludó, haciendo una leve reverencia con su cabeza. El hombre alzó la vista de los papeles y le imitó el gesto, dejó los papeles, permitió a la secretaria salir y se levantó de su asiento.

—Sabes por qué estás aquí, ¿no es así?

—Creo… que no, señor.

—Bueno, estás aquí para discutir sobre Ali —le afirmó mientras se dirigía a una de las ventanas, de su traje sacó una caja—. ¿Te importa si fumo?

—Oh… no señor, adelante. Esta es su oficina, no tengo jurisdicción.

Estuvo entretenido unos segundos en encender el puro que estaba entre sus dedos, y después de eso dejó salir un exhalo lleno de humo. —Como debes saberlo, hay algo detrás de la familia Vargas.

—En la fiesta de Lovino pude… notar algo extraño, aunque sólo lo he mantenido en sospecha.

»…Además, mencionó algo sobre usted teniendo una casa en Berlín. Y sólo… la gente que tiene casas cerca del centro tiene poder… tanto político como económico. Me sorprendió en un inicio, dado que… usted no es alemán, aunque supuse que…

Se calló después de unos segundos de sopesarse, ¿qué más podía agregar? ¿Por qué había dicho lo de la casa de Berlín?

El hombre pareció inspeccionarlo como lo había hecho en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Lovino, y después de darle una calada a su puro soltó una pequeña risa.

—Bueno, sí, tengo una casa en Berlín. Fue una… herencia de la familia, se podría decir —se encogió de hombros—. Como sea, la compañía que dirijo es de… comercio.

Comercio. Comercio era una palabra bastante… ambigua, aunque Ludwig no comentó nada al respecto.

—Como sea, hay mucha… competencia, y mi familia no es, lo que se dice, "de palomas blancas." Apuesto a que te haces una idea de lo que hablo.

—Me lo temo, señor. Aunque, no entiendo qué tiene esto que ver con…

—A eso voy, no comas ansias —le señaló una silla, y Ludwig lo tomó como una invitación para sentarse, lo cual hizo sin demasiado preámbulo—. Tuve una esposa, era… era un ángel italiano. Cabellos castaños, manos delicadas, ojos verdes, piel oliva —parecía casi figurarla en su mente y sonreír con su memoria—… y tenía una terrible pasión por el arte.

Aunque al inicio Ludwig entendía un poco extraño el que el hombre le hablara sobre aquellas características de una mujer que nunca conoció, frente aquél último dato no pudo evitar arquear una ceja mientras su cerebro lentamente conectaba los puntos.

—Entonces, Lovino y Alicia, ¿realmente no…?

—Lovino sí, Alicia… Alicia no.

Ahora Ludwig recordaba la fiesta de Lovino, la forma tan diferente en la que el hombre trataba a su sobrino, en comparación a Ali… la preferencia, y aunque parecía mosquear un poco al mayor de los Vargas, no parecía realmente querer replicar en eso.

—Un par de semanas después de su nacimiento, noté que las uñas de mi esposa tenían… pequeñas manchas blancas. Pensé inicialmente que se debían a que la comida que le estábamos dando tenía muchos minerales, puesto que necesitaba recuperarse del parto. Pero cuando comenzó a tener fiebre no permití que nadie viera a Ali, ni que su madre le diera lactancia.

—Esas manchas sólo se presentan cuando hay demasiados metales en el cuerpo de una persona —asintió Ludwig, y aunque no conocía mucho de eso, se hacía una idea de lo que sucedía.

—Llamé a un médico para que viniera con nosotros, y dijo que no notaba ninguna anomalía en su cuerpo, que probablemente debía ser un síntoma de la lactancia —sonrió amargamente, le dio una calada al puro en su mano y volvió a hablar—. No le tuve mucha confianza a su veredicto. Afortunadamente, no muchos sabían sobre el nacimiento de Ali, y como estábamos fuera de Italia, pude aprovechar y hacerle otro certificado de nacimiento, después de explicárselo a mi esposa, ella aceptó, y de ahí que Feliciano Vargas fuera legible.

—Señor, no entiendo lo que…

—Era peligroso que supiesen que era una niña, o que era mi hija. De alguna forma, regresamos a Italia, y le dejé en la casa de Rómulo, con una niñera que tenía estrictas instrucciones de nunca dejarla sola —se sentó detrás de su escritorio, y Ludwig apenas pareció darse cuenta de que ya se había acabado el puro—. Rom no podía saberlo, eso sería peligroso, por eso la niñera hacía todo lo que Ali necesitaba durante sus primeros meses.

»Pasaron unos dos o tres meses, y mi esposa pereció —sus ojos se clavaron en los papeles que estaba revisando antes de que Ludwig entrara—, el forense no pudo decir qué era, aunque no dudo que debió ser una ponzoña, hay un elemento químico que es muy parecido al cloruro sódico, y que difícilmente puede identificarse, además de ser un metal. Debieron ponerlo en una de sus comidas, aunque no recuerdo quién fue, sólo le advertí a mis… trabajadores sobre ello. Cambié a mis sirvientes después de su funeral, pues temía que algo así también me pasara.

Ludwig estaba perplejo, eso sonaba… sacado de una novela criminalística, si era sincero, aunque no comentó nada, debía… escuchar, por fin comenzaba a comprender un poco, así que era bueno.

—La comida que consumía debía ser… estricta, debíamos evitar que se desarrollara del todo, porque si lo hacía verían que no era… Feliciano, y que lo notaran era peligroso. Fue un poco difícil, pero después de que cumpliera… seis años pude reunirme con ella y explicarle todo. Me abrazó, y aunque seguía sin comprenderlo del todo, me agradeció, y… y me llamó papá.

Se veía muy orgulloso por eso último, Ludwig asintió, pidiéndole silenciosamente que continuara.

—Con el paso del tiempo, un par de personas se hicieron del conocimiento de eso, Elizaveta Héderváry, Lovi, y… tus hermanos.

— ¿Mis hermanos?

—Sí, Gilbert y Bjӧrn Beilschmidth, ¿qué no?

— ¿Gilbert lo sabía? —recordaba que Ali le había mencionado sobre Wolf, ¿pero también Gilbert?

—… Sí. Hizo… verlo cerca de ambos, de Alicia y de Björn, era como ver a una mamá gallina —sonrió un poco—, es quizá por eso que confié en él para que… cuidara de Ali, me sorprendió que fuera de confianza al inicio, pero al ver lo mucho que los cuidaba era… fue gratificante saber que Ali no estaba sola.

Parecía dubitante sobre seguir hablando sobre Björn, lo podía decir Ludwig al verlo, por lo que soltó un suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

—No llegué a conocerlo, así que no tenga miedo de decirlo.

—Gracias, pero no era tanto por ti —le sonrió, y la sensación de tener al padre de tu novia aceptándote era… bastante gratificante—. Es difícil hablarlo. Si no mal recuerdo, fue… un auto. Gilbert se culpó aunque no pudo evitarlo, Ali no quiso salir de su habitación durante mes y medio. La tuve que traer conmigo, estuvimos un tiempo en Suecia, y otro tiempo en Noruega; cuando pude lograr que estuviera… mejor —parecía dubitante sobre qué adjetivo usar para describirla en aquél entonces, y aunque no comprendía del todo, podía ver su dolor—, regresamos a Italia y comenzó a estudiar en casa. Le brindé todo lo posible para que no tuviera problemas, y hasta ahora no había estado mal.

Estuvo un tiempo en silencio, y Ludwig repentinamente encontró más interesantes sus manos, las cuales jugaban nerviosamente con su chaqueta, así que se dedicó a observarlas como si no hubiera mañana. El silencio instalado entre ambos fue interrumpido por el celular de Ludwig. Lo sacó dirigiéndole una mirada de disculpa al hombre y observó que era un mensaje de texto.

 **Alicia:** eli me invito a tomar algo después de la escuela, esta bien si te veo mañana? o prefieres venir también? ;)

 **Tú:** No, está bien. Diviértete con Elizaveta, y envíale un saludo de mi parte.

—Uh… ahora que estamos hablando de Alicia —dijo, después de responder el mensaje de texto—, tengo una duda que me lleva atosigando desde… desde la cena de navidad.

— ¿Huh?

—Bueno, cuando estaba dándole tutorías en el verano, Ali estaba… —y se sintió enrojecer, no sabiendo cómo traerlo sin sonar un completo pervertido. Gesticuló pasando las palmas superficialmente sobre su pecho, repetidas veces y lo más rápidamente posible, mientras evitaba la mirada del hombre—, y en la cena de navidad no, ¿por qué?

—Uh, eso —el hombre no parecía ofendido, en realidad, como si hubiera esperado que preguntara—. Bueno, buscábamos que no se notara, como dije, tenía una estricta alimentación, que le quitaba todas las grasas posibles, apuesto a que funcionó, ¿no? —Ludwig asintió, por fin atreviéndose a verle a la cara—. Lo de la cena de navidad… fue idea de la chica Héderváry, no estoy muy seguro de eso. Fue… un amigo mío que era… que es cirujano plástico —se encogió de hombros, y Ludwig sabía que no había necesidad de decir más.

—Y… ¿ya no hay peligro en que lo sepan sus empleados?

—Nadie sabe mi relación con ella, lo dejan en que es mi "sobrina" adoptiva, así que mientras no haya ningún vínculo inmediato, no hay problema.

Ludwig asintió, no muy satisfecho con eso, aunque no sabía qué replicar al respeto.

—Muchas gracias por decírmelo, señor Vargas —dijo finalmente—, si me disculpa, será mejor que me vaya ya, el tráfico está horrible por toda la ciudad.

—Te entiendo, ve con cuidado.

—

No entendía qué era lo que hacía ahí.

Se veía atraído por una fuerza externa a él a semejante lugar, aunque no podía evitarlo, después de todo, ahí estaba su hermano. Supuso, a fin de cuentas, que sólo se trataba de buscar un poco de tranquilidad, o de no saber a dónde ir en esos momentos. Antes de llegar, había pasado a comprar unas flores, compró… _passiflora_ _cerulea, succotrina_ y _hedera_ _hélix_. Tristeza sobre un querido fallecido, amargura… y deseo de amistad; o eso fue lo que la tendera le dijo sobre las flores. Cuando se encontró en el lugar, las puso en la tumba y puso a examinar a su alrededor.

—No sabía de qué otro tipo de flores podría comprarte, además de la flor de la pasión, pues realmente no tengo ningún lazo afectivo contigo, aunque eres… aunque eres mi gemelo, así que por eso traje… esta hiedra, buscando una… ¿amistad? —se encogió de hombros, se sentía tonto hablar con la tumba de un total extraño, pero no podría ser más extraño—. Y como… te fuiste en una circunstancia que a nadie le habría gustado, te traje, una flor de aloe, que expresa la… amargura, de eso. ¿Puedes creer que la florigrafía me haya interesado? Son lindas, así que realmente no me puedo quejar de la elección de la florista.

Se quedó otros diez minutos ahí en la tumba, conversando de cosas intrascendentes, de lo que había sido de su vida durante los últimos diez años, porque no recordaba mucho sobre los primeros cinco.

—Será… mejor que me vaya. Ha sido relajante hablar contigo, Björn.

.

 **Alicia:** estamos en la heladeria a 5min de la escuela, sabes donde esta, verdad?

 **Tú:** Sí, ¿quieres que vaya?

 **Alicia:** seria lindo~

 **Tú:** Vale, vale. Llego en 20min máximo.

Decidió dejar el auto en la casa, total y no habría demasiado daño en que lo hiciera, ¿o sí? Además, necesitaba caminar un poco, estar demasiadas horas sentado en el asiento del piloto le hacía estragos a sus piernas.

Gilbert le gritó algo desde la sala, a lo que rodó los ojos y salió, llevándose una campera por si llegaba a hacer frío (estaba iniciando el verano y estaban en el mediterráneo, ¿qué tan probable era eso?

Alcanzó a distinguir el lugar rápidamente. En una de las mesas estaban Elizaveta, el chico Kiku y Ali riéndose sobre alguna anécdota personal. Eli le alzó la mano para que se les acercara, a lo que hizo unos segundos después.

—Perdonen la tardanza, preferí dejarme el auto.

—Está bien, habrías tardado más —mencionó Alicia, y no podía poner objeción a ello.

— ¿Quiere que vaya a pedirle algo? —sugirió el pelinegro levantándose de su asiento, a lo que Ludwig negó con la cabeza.

—Así está bien, gracias por ofrecerte Kiku.

Apenas se había sentado y Alicia se quiso acercar a él. Kiku pareció morderse un labio frente a eso, y Eli pareció darle un codazo por debajo de la mesa y hablar en un idioma extraño. Ali se rio frente al gesto, y se volvió a acercar a Luddy al ver que no oponía mucha resistencia. Sin que el staff del lugar causara mucho escándalo (muy para sorpresa de Ludwig) se sentó en sus piernas y puso las manos de Ludwig entre los suyos, abrazándola. El alemán sintió su rostro sonrojarse, y escuchó una risa provenir de Elizaveta, quien esta vez recibía lo que parecía un regaño de parte de Kiku.

Sin más cosas incómodas por distraerlos, continuaron conversando (Ali hablando la mayor parte del tiempo) y de vez en vez pedían otra bebida. Al final, Ludwig había accedido a un frapucchino congelado, lo cual le instó Alicia a terminarse varias veces.

Salieron del lugar cercano a las nueve, y Ludwig terminó dándole su campera a Alicia, quien se quejaba de que el aire de la noche estaba un poco… frío.

Se separaron de Kiku y Elizaveta en algún punto y Ludwig se decidió a encaminar a Alicia, quien parecía no querer devolverle la chaqueta (de todas formas, no se la iba a pedir de inmediato).

Llegaron y apenas le vio el señor Rómulo le pidió que se quedasen a cenar, como comenzaba a hacerse costumbre. Ludwig suspiró, envió un texto a su padre y agradeció la invitación.

Estuvieron conversando amenamente en la cena (que parecía que cada vez le quedaba mejor a Lovino, aunque eso no lo admitiría Ludwig) y cada tanto Rómulo soltaba algo sobre lo genial que todo quedaba al final, después de todo lo ocurrido.

Ahora que se ponía a analizarlo, Ludwig encontraba un poco extraño lo tranquilo que se tomaba el hombre la noticia (de que Feli no era Feli), y que hasta parecía haberlo sospechado todo el tiempo. No es algo que le molestara a Ludwig, aunque le extrañaba de sobremanera.

Ludwig finalmente se decidió a irse de la casa, Ali dijo que le acompañaría a la puerta, lo que hizo casi saltando.

Llegaron al umbral de la puerta, la chica mencionó algo sobre lo feliz que se sentía el tener diecisiete, y que finalmente le ganaba por dos años (más o menos, dentro de poco cumpliría dieciséis). Ludwig rio un poco, le tomó de la cintura y le cargó, mientras que la chica reía y decía no del todo queriendo que le bajase. Reticentemente, Ludwig lo hizo y cuando estuvo en tierra sintió los cálidos labios del alemán sobre los suyos. Casi de inmediato, puso sus manos detrás del cuello del más alto, mientras se paraba de puntas, y él posicionaba sus manos en su cadera.

— ¡Ven, Luddy-Luddy, corramos! —mencionó apenas se separaron mientras se alejaba de él y se iba a la noche. Él sonrió un poco y después de unos pocos segundos de dudar se fue a correr detrás de ella, finalmente atrapándola apenas llegando al otro lado de la desierta calle.

— ¿No es algo tarde para que andemos afuera? —mencionó, después de reflexionar unos segundos, y se llevaba cargando a Alicia en sus brazos (por temor a que volviera a escapar, que conste).

—Pero el aire de la noche después de comer es una sensación maravillosa —contó la chica, mientras se balanceaba e intentaba salir de los brazos del alemán. Ludwig no estaba muy convencido de eso, pero apenas llegaron a la puerta, Alicia logró escabullirse de sus brazos.

»¡Tengo una idea! —mencionó—, ¿puedo ir a conocer a tus perros? ¿Por favor?

Recordaba mencionarle a la chica que sí, podrían ir, algún día, después de sus terribles mañas de convencimiento, pero no esperaba que lo recordara. Maldición con los italianos y su conveniente de apariencia, memoria.

—Podemos ir, sí, si eso es lo que quieres. El problema es que eres alérgica a dos de ellos —estaba un poco preocupado por eso.

—No importa, la alergia sólo se presenta como unos ligeros estornudos —mencionó, bastante segura de que no le pasaría nada además de eso. Como medida de seguridad, Ludwig le pidió al señor Rómulo los medicamentos de la alergia y le mencionaba que Ali se quedaría a dormir a su casa. El hombre dijo al sobre "tener cuidado" y "usar protección", cosa que puso las mejillas de Ludwig a arder. Se despidió del hombre, y aseguró en voz baja que nada de eso sucedería.

Fueron en su auto, afortunadamente daba que a esas horas el tráfico era casi inexistente, y pasaron al menos unos diez minutos antes de aparcar en su casa. Tocó la puerta principal, saludó a su padre y le dijo que Ali se quedaba a dormir (y le dio las mismas advertencias, sólo que en esta ocasión parecía serio, a diferencia del señor Rómulo) y fueron al patio, en lo que la chica saludaba a los tres. Al final sólo pudo quedarse jugando con Blacky, a quien no era alérgica.

Llegó la hora en la que la chica comenzaba a sentirse somnolienta, y le preguntó a Ludwig si podían irse ya a dormir. El alemán asintió y cuando llegaron a su cuarto, le advirtió que no tenía ropa de su talla, así que tuvo que conformarse con un camisón que le quedaba demasiado grande; Ali dijo que estaba bien con su pantalón, y se acurrucó rápidamente en la cama del alemán.

Ludwig sonrió, un poco melancólico, y se fue con ella, la abrazó, y después de unos minutos, se quedó dormido.

* * *

 **Fin**.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Wow… se siente raro finalmente terminar con esta historia. Es… es sólo que no puedo creerlo, faltan ya diez días para que se cumpla un año de cuando publiqué esto y es… impresionante, lo mucho que ha pasado y… la evolución que ha tenido la historia, por no decir menos. Estoy muy orgullosa de ella, he de admitirlo, terriblemente orgullosa, y es una sensación gratificante el que les haya gustado (aún con los giros terribles de trama).

Pude volver a Hetalia, a duras penas, así que espero verles en próximas historias, o en las actuales… ;) estoy buscando continuarlas todas y y terminarlas, sobretodo "Kiss The Rain" y "I don't love you," espero lograrlo (vean que es un poco difícil KTR).

¡Gracias por haber seguido 'Can I kiss you'!

—gem—


End file.
